Ce qui est bien ou mal pour nous
by Who.u.r
Summary: Callie & Arizona sont au lycée. Le dialogue devient impossible entre elles après le mauvais tour que la latine lui a joué. Les choses pourront-elles s'arranger? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes, la talentueuse créatrice de Grey's Anatomy. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous!
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins, mais tout le monde m'appelle Zona. J'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18 le 15 Avril. Je suis en dernière année au lycée Bakerfield dans le Maine. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Teddy. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre première année de lycée. J'ai de bons souvenirs avec elle! Je ne suis pas du genre agressif comme certaine. Tout le monde est à peu près cool à part certaines. J'entends par certaines "Calliope Torres", une latine de 19 ans que je déteste à mort. Je ne suis pas du genre à détester les gens mais là c'est grave! Je ne peux pas l'encadrer depuis mon troisième jour au lycée. En gros, depuis qu'elle m'a foutue la honte "chez Joe". Je dansais sur la piste de danse lorsqu'elle et Mark Sloan, son meilleur ami, ont décidé, "pour faire rire la galerie" de verser de la tequila sur la piste. Je me suis étalé comme une masse (pour être polie), devant tout le bar. À cause de cette pauvre fille, j'ai eu mal au dos pendant plus d'une semaine! Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire c'est que je me suis tapé la honte de ma vie! Pour finir, elle m'a juste balancé "La prochaine fois, regarde où tu mets les pieds blondasse". Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait contre moi.  
Enfin bref, cet incident s'est passé il y a deux ans. Depuis ce jour, je fais attention où je marche. Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux semaines que les cours ont repris. Callie est dans ma classe mais je l'ignore. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon bac! Une nouvelle matière a été intégrée à notre cursus scolaire: "Géométrie en duo". J'étais vraiment contente car j'adore la géométrie, vous savez la construction de patron et tout, c'est mon truc! La faille c'est que la prof de maths a décidé de créer elle-même les groupes. Je me suis retrouvé avec: devinez qui? Callie Torres. Dégoûtée. Je voulais tellement me retrouver avec Teddy! J'avais une chance sur 32 élèves d'être avec elle! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, tout ce que vous voulez! Bon, je vais gérer.. JE DOIS gérer la situation.

Callie: Arizona c'est ça?

Arizona: ...

Callie: Tu ne m'entends pas?

Arizona: Si.

Callie *Perdue*: D'accord... Moi c'est Calliope, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Callie.

Arizona *Froidement*: Ok.

Callie *En essayant de détendre l'atmosphère*: Si tu me fais un petit sourire, tu auras le droit de m'appeler Calliope.

Arizona: Non.

Callie *Abasourdie* : Euh... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Arizona: Tu ne te souviens pas? "Chez Joe" "Tequila" "Danse" ça te fait tilt?

Callie *En réfléchissant* : Ah ça! Oui je me souviens, mais une semaine après j'avais oublié! Tu m'en veux encore après tout ce temps? T'es rancunière!

Arizona: Evidemment que je t'en veux encore Callie! Tu m'as humilié sans raison!

Callie: Arrête c'est bon c'était en seconde, on avait genre 16 ans, il y a prescription maintenant.

Arizona: Non, toi tu avais 17 ans et moi 15. N'oublies pas que tu as des années de retard.*Avec un sourire narquois*

Callie: Je ne suis pas plus bête que toi! Notre différence d'âge me prouve aujourd'hui que t'es vraiment qu'une gamine.

Arizona: Oui c'est ça. Bon de toute façon, il va falloir qu'on bosse ensemble alors concentres-toi sur autre chose que ton portable. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note par ta faute.

Callie: Tu n'as rien à me dire. Si t'es pas contente, tu te casses!

Callie commença à pousser Arizona lorsque la prof les interrompues.

Prof: Callie, Arizona. Venez choisir un patron que vous construirez ensemble.

Arizona et Callie se levèrent. Elles regardèrent les nombreux patrons disposés sur la table.

Callie: Bon on prend lequel? J'aime pas trop celui là. **En désignant un patron du doigt**

Arizona: Alors prenons celui là. **En choisissant le patron que Callie n'aimait pas**

Callie: Tu cherches la merde?

Arizona: Non, je l'ai devant moi.

Callie *Ironiquement* : On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

Arizona: Ouais j'crois aussi.

Arizona commença à se rediriger vers sa place lorsque Callie la retint par le bras.

Callie: Repose le patron!

Arizona: Lâche moi Callie!

La sonnerie retentit.

La prof: Bon, nous continuerons la prochaine fois. Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Mark, Izzie, Georges, Meredith et Cristina vous choisirez vos patrons au cours suivant.

Tout le monde se précipita dehors sauf Arizona qui prenait toujours son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

Teddy: Zona, j'dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Henri! Je t'envoie un message! Bisous.

Arizona: Bisous Ted'.

Callie décida d'attendre Arizona en dehors de la salle. Elle sortit enfin.

Arizona: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Callie: Je viens de comprendre pourquoi t'es chiante.

Arizona: Déjà je ne suis pas chiante. C'est toi, on croirait que tu as tes règles toutes les semaines.

Callie: Ah, Ah, Ah.. Trop drôle. Et non je ne les ai pas aujourd'hui, mais toi apparemment si. Tu peux pas être aussi lourde naturellement.

Arizona: Bon dis-moi, pourquoi je suis chiante avec toi?

Callie: Tu avoues être chiante alors?

Arizona: Ferme-là.

Callie *En riant* : C'est bon je déconne!

Arizona: Bon j'y vais j'ai pas le temps.

Callie: C'est parce-que tu m'aimes bien.

Arizona *En rougissant* : Excuse-moi?

Callie: C'est bon arrête de rougir, je comprend. Je suis géniale!

Arizona: Je ne t'aime pas.

Callie: Oui c'est ça.

Arizona: Non c'est vrai. Je te déteste depuis le jour où tu m'as humilié pour rien.

Callie *Prenant le visage d'Arizona entre ses mains* : Je suis désolé pour ça d'accord? J'ai été vraiment mauvaise avec toi ce jour là et j'en suis désolé.

Arizona: Merci. Bon j'y vais maintenant. A demain.

Callie: Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas?

Arizona: Non.

Callie: Alors pourquoi ton nez s'allonge?

Arizona *Toute rouge*: Je...

Callie *Se moquant de la réaction d'Arizona*: Aller viens, je te raccompagne. J'suis en voiture.

Arizona: Non ça va, c'est...

Arizona n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Callie l'avait déjà prise par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle. Elles montèrent dans la voiture.

Arizona: J'habite au 4347 Dalton Street.

Callie * En prenant un air sérieux* : Je ne te ramène pas chez toi...

Arizona *En panique* : Quoi?!

Callie *En riant* : Ahahaha! Si tu avais vu ta tête! Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Arizona: T'es dingue sérieux, je peux m'attendre à tout avec toi!

Callie: Oui c'est ça. Bon on est arrivé mademoiselle!

Arizona: Déjà?

Callie *En la taquinant* : Pourquoi, tu veux rester encore un peu?

Arizona *En souriant*: Merci de m'avoir ramené. C'est gentil.

Callie: De rien, on se voit demain.

Arizona s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture lorsque Callie la retint par le bras.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie: Tu n'oublies rien?

Arizona: Hein? Je viens de te dire merci.

Callie s'approcha d'Arizona, en lui tenant toujours le bras. Elle s'approcha dangereusement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Callie...

Les lèvres de Callie se dirigèrent sur la joue d'Arizona.

Callie: A demain.

Arizona: Je.. Oui.

Elle sortit de la voiture, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle et embrasser Callie. Callie, qui est une fille. Et si ses parents l'apprenaient? Et si ses amis lui tournaient le dos? Et si...?

_"On passe notre vie entière à s'inquiéter de l'avenir, comme si savoir à l'avance pouvait amortir le choc. Mais l'avenir change constamment. L'avenir est le lieu de nos plus grandes peurs, et de nos espoirs les plus fous. Mais une chose est sûre : quand finalement, il se dévoile... l'avenir, n'est jamais comme on l'avait imaginé"._


	2. Chapter 2

7h00 du matin. Driiing.. Driiing.. Driiing..!

Callie: Ahhhhhhhhhh je déteste cette saloperie de réveil!

Elle se leva difficilement et descendit dans la cuisine pour manger son petit déjeuner que sa mère lui avait concocté avant d'aller travailler: des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Elle alluma la télévision et s'allongea sur le canapé. Lorsque son petit déjeuner fut englouti, elle couru sous la douche et commença à se remémorer le moment dans la voiture avec Arizona. Et si la blonde lui en voulait? Elle appréhendait déja cette journée.

En arrivant au lycée, elle aperçut Mark et Lexie en train de discuter.

Callie: Salut vous deux!

Lexie: Salut Callie!

Mark: Salut beauté! Ça va?

Callie: Super et vous?

Mark: Un peu dégouté de commencer par Maths..Mais ça va. Heureusement que Lexie est là pour me remonter le moral!

Callie: T'as bien de la chance! Bon on se rejoint en classe, j'y vais.

Mark & Lexie: A tout à l'heure!

Callie se dirigea vers la salle de cours qui était déja occupée par quelques élèves ainsi que la prof de maths. Elle observa rapidement la salle afin de voir si Arizona était déja présente. Heureusement, elle était là, à sa place habituelle, débalant ses affaires de cours tout en discutant avec Teddy, sa voisine d'en face.

La prof: Bonjour Calliope.

Callie: Bonjour.

Elle se dirigea vers Arizona et Teddy.

Teddy: Je te jure, j'étais trop stressée. Du début à la fin, tu ne sais pas qui a fait l'erreur! Mais finalement, on apprend que c'est April qui n'a pas regardé la gorge de la patiente.

Callie: Quel patiente?

Teddy: Dans Grey's Anatomy! Dis moi que t'as regardé hier!

Callie: C'était hier? Merde j'ai zappé! Je regarderais ce soir en rediffusion mais ne me dit rien, j'ai envie de découvrir par moi-même.

Pendant toute la conversation, Arizona était restée silencieuse, génée par la présence de Callie. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Au début c'était simple, elle avait juste à être désagréable avec elle. Mais maintenant? Maintenant c'était différent.

Teddy: Non t'inquiète Cal'! **Se tournant vers Arizona** Eh tu ne dis plus rien?

Arizona *Génée* : Elle a dit pas de spoiler!

Callie *En souriant* : Tu peux quand même me dire salut.

Arizona *Froidement*: Salut.

Teddy et Callie se regardèrent, pleine d'incompréhension. En deux secondes, la latine eut la réponse qu'elle redoutait: La blonde lui en voulait.

La prof: Bon, nous allons reprendre nos activités de la veille. Reprenez vos patrons et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore choisi, faîtes-le maintenant. Je vous explique, il vous reste 10 séances pour le terminer. Dès que le modèle en carton sera fini, il faudra le faire en bois. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas choisir n'importe lequel.

Callie: On choisit celui en triangle?

Arizona *Froidement*: Je m'en fou, c'est toi qui vois Callie.

Callie: Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?

Arizona: Rien.

Callie: C'est à cause d'hier dans la voiture?

Arizona *Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre*: Quoi?

Callie *Déçue*: Ah d'accord super.

Callie se leva et alla chercher un patron au hasard. Elle s'en fichait à présent. Elle était trop déçue par le comportement de la blonde. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle? Il ne s'était rien passé entre elles finalement. Elle revint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Arizona.

Arizona: Il est chaud celui là Callie.

Callie *Enervée* : Oh fais pas chier! Va t'en chercher un autre si t'es pas contente!

Arizona: Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, j'suis pas ton chien!

Callie: Et t'es quoi au juste pour moi?

Arizona: Qu'est ce que ça sous-entend?

Callie: Rien laisse tomber!

Arizona: Oui c'est mieux.

Callie *En hurlant*: Oh et puis démerde toi pour ton patron!

La prof: Calliope, surveille ton langage s'il te plait!

Callie était en colère. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête à l'intérieur pour se calmer. Arizona s'en voulait un peu. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? Elle s'approcha de Callie, lui caressa le bras et lui chuchota:

Arizona: Callie je...

Callie: Non c'est bon lâche moi.

Arizona: Je suis désolée.. Je...

Callie *Agacée*: Ecoute Arizona, ne me...

Arizona: Non toi tu m'écoutes! Hier dans la voiture, est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à m'embrasser?

Callie: Tu en avais envie?

Arizona: Réponds à ma question.

Callie: Toi réponds à ma question.

Arizona *Mentant*: J'en sais rien Callie.

Callie *Au bord des larmes*: Ok ça me suffit.

_"La douleur peut se manifester sous différentes formes. Ça peut être un petit pincement, une légère irritation, une douleur lancinante, une douleur que l'on supporte tous les jours. Et il y a le genre de douleur que l'on ne peut pas ignorer. Une douleur si grande, qu'elle bloque tout le reste. Et fait disparaître le reste du monde"._


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines plus tard, Callie et Arizona travaillaient toujours ensemble en maths. Il leur restait encore 5 séances avant de finir. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce fameux "baiser" presque échangé. En fait, elles n'avaient presque pas parlé du tout, sauf pour les devoirs de maths. Elles s'évitaient même en soirée. Callie était très froide avec Arizona. D'ailleurs, ceci agaçait la blonde au plus haut point.

En cours de maths:

Callie: La colle stp.

Arizona: Tiens.

Arizona ne savait pas quoi dire à Callie. Elle détestait la distance que la brune mettait entre elles. En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Callie dans la voiture mais elle savait aussi que si quelqu'un l'apprenait, sa vie pouvait changer totalement.

Arizona: Callie, je...

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona: Je pourrais te parler pendant la pause?

Callie *Froidement*: Pour me dire quoi? Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit il y a deux semaines.

Arizona *En lui caressant le bras*: S'il-te-plaît..

Callie: En deux deux alors.

La première heure sonna. La pause arriva. Arizona commençait à stresser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire à Callie. Comment lui avouer qu'elle avait un début de sentiments pour elle après deux semaines de silence?

Callie *Prenant Arizona par la main*: Viens, on va dans un coin tranquille.

Mark: Torres tu vas où?

Callie: Je dois aller remplir des papiers chez les CPE. Arizona m'accompagne.

Mark: D'acc, à toute!

Elles arrivèrent derrière la cantine.

Arizona*En rigolant*: Il y a des mégots partout! Les dames de la cantine fument combien de paquets par jour?

Callie *Lâchant enfin la main d'Arizona*: Elles doivent fumer clope sur clope. T'imagines tu trouves un mégot dans ta choucroute.

Elles se regardèrent en rigolant.

Arizona: Quelle horreur! Et puis de la bave aussi!

Callie *Montrant son dégoût*: Ahhhh beurk arrête! Bon de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Arizona: Oui.. Et bien.. Je.. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.. J'ai pris peur mais.. *Timidement* J'en avais envie.. Et puis j'assume pas mon attirance pour les filles voilà..

Callie *En la regardant dans les yeux*: Arizona, écoute je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai également voulu te faire un peu plus qu'une simple bise mais c'est mieux qu'on en reste là. Je ne veux pas te forcer à assumer quoi que ce soit. C'est ta vie après tout. Plus tard, c'est toi qui devra camoufler tes attirances, pas moi.

Arizona: Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire Callie..

Callie: Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre?

Arizona: Non rien..

Callie *En regardant sa montre*: On devrait retourner en cours, la pause doit être finie.

Arizona: Tu as raison. Bon, amie?

Callie: Bien sûr. Même si j'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'être ton amie avant l'episode de la voiture.

Arizona *En souriant*: C'est vrai, mais bon on oublie. Au fait c'est quoi ton numéro? J'ai jamais pensé à te demander.

Arizona sortit son portable.

Arizona: Je vais te rentrer dedans directement.

Callie se mit à rire.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie *En rigolant*: Non rien, c'est.. c'est ta dernière phrase, ça m'a tué ahaha!

Arizona *Perdue*: Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis?

Callie: Que tu allais me rentrer dedans..

Arizona: Dans le portable... Je.. Oh! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Callie: Je sais. Tiens mon numéro c'est le: 555 0102 457

Arizona: 555 0102 457... Parfait!

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle. Heureusement pour elles, elles n'étaient pas en retard. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur place respective.

Callie: Au fait, envoie-moi un message, comme ça j'aurai le tien aussi.

Arizona s'exécuta. Elle se leva pour regarder les travaux du groupe d'en face, laissant Callie lire le message qu'elle venait de lui envoyer.

**Nouveau message de: Inconnu**:

"_C'est moi! Tu sais, la plus fantastique du monde."_

Callie sourit à la vue de ce message. Elle s'empressa de répondre bien qu'elle soit en cours.

**Nouveau message de: Callie **

"_Vous devez surêment vous tromper. La plus fantastique c'est moi!"_

**Nouveau message de: Arizona**

"_Tu rêves :p"_

**Nouveau message de: Callie **

"_Bon, viens te rassoir à ta place au lieu de discuter avec l'autre groupe! Je m'ennuie :/"_

**Nouveau message de: Arizona**

"_Jalouse? :p"_

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_Pas du tout! T'es folle... :p"_

**Nouveau message Arizona**

"_De toi..:p" _

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_On est AMIE Zonaaa!"_

**Nouveau message Arizona**

"_Pour l'instant ;)"_

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_J'croyais que tu voulais qu'on reste amie.."_

**Nouveau message Arizona**

"_C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi ;)"_

Arizona se redirigea à sa place. Elle s'installa à côté de Callie qui était en train de mesurer la planche qu'elles allaient devoir scier.

Callie *En rigolant*: Alors comme ça t'oses pas me dire que tu veux être ma copine en façe?

Arizona *Génée*: J'allais le faire mais tu m'as demandé de t'envoyer un message alors j'en ai profité..

Callie: Je vois je vois. **Faisant mine d'être sérieuse **Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition.

Arizona: C'est pas une proposition Callie. On est ensemble, point.

Callie *Avec un sourire en coin*: Oh.. Femme de caractère.. J'aime ça..

Elles se regardèrent et rièrent. La fin du cours sonna. Il était temps pour Callie et Arizona de regagner leur foyer respectif. Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour là.

Callie: Je te ramène, il pleut à saut!

Arizona: Oui je veux bien! En plus mon bus a été annulé, je ne me voyais pas me retaper tout le chemin à pied! Sous la flotte en plus!

Callie: Heureusement que "Super Callie" est là!

Arizona *En riant*: Oh oui!

Elles montèrent dans la voiture. Callie alluma directement le chauffage.

Arizona: Il fait trop froid!

Callie: Oui ça caille.. Tu veux ma veste?

Arizona: Non Callie, tu vas être malade. Et arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais ma copine.

Callie *Déçue*: Ah ça y est tu ne veux plus?

Arizona: C'est pas ça mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu! Je t'ai demandé et tu m'as dit que tu allais réfléchir.

Callie: Et ensuite tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas une proposition.

Arizona *En réfléchissant*: Ah oui c'est vrai.. Finalement ça l'est, alors j'attend ta réponse.

Callie se pencha vers Arizona. Elle lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains l'embrassa rapidement.

Callie *En souriant*: ça te va comme réponse?

Arizona: T'as les mains gelées!

Arizona prit les mains de Callie dans les siennes afin de les réchauffer.

Arizona: Tu démarres pas?

Callie: Sans mes mains, je ne peux pas.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Ah! Désolé..

Elle ramena Arizona jusque chez elle. Son père l'attendait devant la porte. Callie se tourna vers Arizona.

Callie: J'imagine que je ne peux pas t'embrasser.

Arizona: Sauf si tu veux que je me fasse étrangler!

Callie *Décue*: Tant pis!

Arizona: Désolé.. Je t'en ferai pleins la prochaine fois pour me faire pardonner.

Callie *En souriant*: J'ai hâte. A demain!

Arizona *En souriant*: A demain Calliope.

Arizona descendit de la voiture et couru jusque chez elle pour éviter d'être complètement trempée par la pluie. Callie elle, était aux anges. La blonde l'avait appelé Calliope. D'habitude, elle détestait ça, mais sortant de la bouche d'Arizona, c'était différent. Elle aimait ça..

_"On a pas besoin d'un conte de fée, on a juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui on est bien"._


	4. Chapter 4

23h00. Callie était allongée dans son lit, en position foetal et ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle pensait à sa nouvelle petite amie. Dormait-elle? Etait-elle de sortie? Elle décida de lui envoyer un message.

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_Coucou ma belle.. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et à tous les bisous que tu as promis de me donner demain.. Je suis impatiente! Bonne nuit"_

**Nouveau message Arizona**

"_Coucou toi! Tu peux venir chez moi? Mes parents sont de sortie ce soir et mon frère est chez Mark.. Tu me manques et j'ai pas envie d'attendre demain pour t'embrasser.." _

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_Comment dire non à une si belle demande :p J'arrive "_

**Nouveau message Arizona**

"_Fugueuse! Attend-toi à recevoir une fessée de ma part :p "_

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_Hmmm... J'ai hâte :p"_

Callie arriva chez sa blonde 30 minutes plus tard. Elle sonna, impatiente qu'Arizona réponde.

Arizona *Avec une voix sensuelle*: Buenas noches Señorita!

Callie: Wow... J'aime quand tu parles espagnol, t'es encore plus sexy!

Arizona s'approcha pour embrasser la latine. Leur baiser devint vite langoureux. Callie passa sa main derrière la nuque de son amoureuse pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle. Elles se sentaient bien. Quand leur baiser prit fin, elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Arizona ne prenne la parole.

Arizona: Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Callie: De l'eau, si tu as.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Qui n'a pas d'eau chez soi!

Callie *En rigolant à son tour*: Oui c'est vrai.

Elles passèrent la soirée à rire, à blaguer, à se confier et surtout à s'embrasser. Vers 1 heure du matin, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Arizona: Tu veux rester?

Callie: Tu penses que tes parents seraient ok pour ça?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Ils sont pas là Callie, on s'en fou!

Callie: Au pire je pars avant qu'ils se réveillent demain matin.

Arizona: Bonne idée! Allez viens, j'ai pas fini de t'embrasser.

Elles montèrent à l'étage le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la chambre d'Arizona, celle-ci allongea délicatement sa brune sur son lit afin de se positionner au dessus d'elle. Elle l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou tout en lui caressant la poitrine en dessous de ses vetêments, ce qui provoqua de nombreux frissons à la latine.

Callie: Arizona...

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Mmmh?

Callie: Je..

Arizona *Déçue*: Tu veux que j'arrête?

Callie: C'est pas ça mais..

Arizona *Agacée*: Mais quoi?

Callie *Génée*: Si tu continues ce que tu es en train de faire, je vais vouloir plus que de simples caresses...

Arizona *En souriant*: Oh... Alors je continue.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre pour la première fois. Le lendemain, Callie s'en alla vers 6 heures du matin pour éviter les parents de sa belle qui d'ailleurs, ignoraient sa présence chez eux. Elle embrassa sa blonde qui dormait profondémment avant de partir. Elle se surprit à la regarder quelques minutes. Arizona avait l'air d'un ange lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de morphée.

_"Quand on aime quelqu'un, l'amour c'est l'amour, qu'on soit censés être ensemble ou pas, ça change rien"._

**Dois-je continuer cette fiction? :) N'hésitez pas à me dire! **


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona se réveilla aux alentours de 7h30. Elle commençait à 10h aujourd'hui mais elle avait prévue d'y aller pour 9h afin de retrouver sa brune.  
Elle se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sa première fois avec Callie fut magnifique. Elle donnerait tout pour recommencer maintenant.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, sa mère l'y attendait.

Maman: Bonjour ma puce! Je t'attendais pour te dire qu'aujourd'hui je rentrerai plus tôt du travail donc on pourra faire un peu les magasins ensemble, ça te dit?

Arizona: Oui bien sûr! C'est super.

Maman: Au fait c'est quoi ce sourire là?

Arizona: Quel sourire?

Maman: Celui que tu avais en descendant les escaliers..

Arizona: Je... Rien. Je me sens juste bien. Voilà.

Maman: Comment il s'appelle?

Arizona: Qui?

Maman: Le garçon qui te fait sourire..

Arizona: Mais il n'y a pas de garçon qui me fait sourire maman!

Maman: Oui c'est ça. A tout à l'heure ma fille. Pas de bétises avec ce garçon!

PDV Arizona:

Elle m'énerve! Si elle savait que «ce garçon» était en fait une fille nommée Callie, elle ne serait pas si enthousiaste. Elle me tuerait même! Enfin bref, pas le temps de discuter de ça, il est déjà 8h55, Callie m'attend.

Callie l'attendait effectivement dans leur petit coin tranquille dans l'herbe près du lac.  
Vers 9H15, Callie commença à s'inquiéter.

**Nouveau message Callie **

"_Coucou bébé, je t'attend près du lac, qu'est ce que tu fais?"_

Callie n'eut même pas le temps de remettre son portable dans sa poche que sa blonde était déjà sur les lieux. Arizona encercla la taille de la latine par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Arizona: Tu m'as manqué ce matin mon amour...

Callie *En se retournant*: Tu m'as manqué aussi..

Elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Arizona avait sa tête posé sur le ventre de Callie pendant que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux.

Callie: C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas?

Arizona: De quoi?

Callie: Eh bien.. Tout ça.. Nous deux.. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me détestais je te rappelle.

Arizona: Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Callie. J'ai... J'ai toujours un petit faible pour toi.. Depuis la seconde.

Callie: C'est vrai?

Arizona: Ouais... Quand tu m'as fais tombé sur la piste de danse en seconde, je me suis carrément fait un film digne des studios d'Hollywood tu sais.. Je me suis dis que peut-être t'avais fais ça car tu m'aimais bien car "Qui aime bien, châtie bien" enfin un truc totalement débile.. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Callie *En rigolant*: T'y a beaucoup réfléchi! Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je t'ai trouvé aussitôt magnifique. Je trouvais que ton visage était parfait. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un coup de coeur ou quoi, mais j'ai vraiment flashé sur toi. Mais toi, j'avais l'impression que tu ne me remarquais pas. Tu passais dans les couloirs devant moi sans me regarder aux bras de Teddy. Ça m'énervait, alors du coup j'ai commencé à t'en vouloir. Quand je t'ai vu sur la piste en train de danser au côté d'une petite brune, j'ai pété un câble. Alors j'ai renversé ma Tequila pour qu'elle tombe. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire tomber toi Arizona.

Arizona: Je... Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Ça me surprend et en même temps ça me fait plaisir. Je suis heureuse que les choses se soient déroulées comme ça finalement. Ça nous apprendra à se cacher nos sentiments!

Callie *En rigolant*: Oui c'est vrai! Mais à partir de maintenant, je ne compte plus te les cacher. Je t'aime... **Tout en s'approchant des lèvres de la blonde** Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Arizona *En marmonnant sur les lèvres de Callie*: Je t'aime aussi...

_"Vous vous arrêtez une seconde et vous restez en arrière... Plus on tente d'aller de l'avant, plus le fait de ne jamais regarder en arrière est tentant. Le passé fait toujours surface pour nous botter le cul. Parfois on apprend de nouvelles choses sur le passé, qui changent tout ce que nous savons sur le présent"._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci Lily pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Bisous!_

* * *

Teddy et Arizona discutaient devant le lycée. La mère de la blonde n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher pour se rendre au centre commercial. Arizona n'avait toujours rien dit sur sa nouvelle relation qu'elle entretenait avec la brune. Elle n'en n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention.

Teddy: Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dis! Comment ça se passe avec Callie?

Arizona *Paniquée*: Hein? Quoi?

Teddy: Oui, vous êtes moins agressives l'une envers l'autre depuis quelque temps. Vous êtes amies maintenant?

Arizona *En baissant les yeux*: Euh oui! On est amies.

Teddy *Joyeuse*: Je suis contente que les choses se soient arrangées. C'est vrai, pour notre dernière année, ça serait dommage de s'embrouiller avec les autres!

Arizona: Je te l'fais pas dire..

La mère d'Arizona arriva quelques secondes après cette conversation. Celle-ci proposa à Teddy qui accepta volontier, de les accompagner et roula jusque chez Macy's, le magasin préférée des deux blondes. Elles allèrent d'abord boire un "Starbuck Coffee" sur la terrasse avant de se diriger vers l'étage "Vêtements&Sacs".

Arizona: Regarde celui-ci Teddy, il est magnifique!

Callie était également à cet étage et avait repéré la blonde depuis quelques minutes.

Callie *Qui attrapa les hanches de la blonde*: Toi tu l'es encore plus..

Arizona *Surprise*: Callie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Callie: Je me promène avec Mark. Tu vas bien? **Dit-elle en s'approchant ses lèvres**

Arizona *En reculant*: Non arrête Callie! Ma mère est dans le coin, et Teddy aussi.** Annonça t-elle, en regardant tout autour d'elle**

Callie *Surprise*: Teddy? Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit? Je pensais que c'était ta meilleure amie pourtant.

Arizona: Elle l'est, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui dire pour nous deux. Pas maintenant.

Callie: Et pourquoi?

Arizona: Parce que je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ma meilleure amie pour une histoire qui n'est peut-être pas si sérieuse que ça. **Répondit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.**

Callie *Déçue*: Wow.. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Arizona: Callie...

Callie: Non c'est bon, je m'en vais. Ce n'est pas sérieux tu as raison. On a couché ensemble mais ce n'est pas sérieux. Mon Dieu quelle conne! J'aurais du m'en douter** Dit-elle en s'éloignant**. Oh et soit dit en passant, si Teddy est véritablement ton amie, elle devrait t'accepter telle que TU ES. Sâches-le Arizona.

La blonde resta planté au milieu du rayon, choquée par la réaction de Callie. Leur histoire fraîchement commencée était-elle déja terminée?

Teddy: Arizona, tu m'as appelée?

Arizona *Au bord des larmes*: Quoi? Non. Ecoute je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien.

Teddy: Mais Zona, on vient d'arriver..

Arizona *En se dirigeant vers la sortie*: Je sais mais.. Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle désolé..

Teddy: Quoi? Parle-moi, dis moi ce qui se passe.

Arizona: Je ne peux pas te dire Teddy!

Teddy: Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, tu es ma meilleure amie, on a aucun secret l'une pour l'autre.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Je.. Je sors avec Callie. Voilà. Enfin.. Je sortais! Elle vient de me jeter.

Teddy: Pardon? Tu sors avec Callie?

Arizona: Sortais*

Teddy: C'est une fille Arizona!

Arizona *Enervée*: Je sais que c'est une fille, je ne suis pas conne!

Teddy *Paniquée: Mon Dieu.. J'y vais.

Arizona: Mais tu vas où?

Teddy: Loin de toi.

_"De temps en temps, les gens peuvent vous surprendre. Et une fois de temps en temps, certaines personnes peuvent vous laisser sans voix"._


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à Samantha et Aerith1981 pour vos reviews! Cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer cette fiction, merci! Bisous_

* * *

POV Callie:

Cela vous est déjà arrivé de donner votre confiance absolue à quelqu'un, de croire que tout va bien, que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, et puis finalement vous rendre compte que cette même personne s'est joué de vous? Dites-moi si ça vous est déjà arrivé qu'une...

Mark: Callie?

Callie *Dans ses pensées*: Hein? Quoi?

Mark: Tu vas bien? T'as l'air un peu perdue.

Callie: Oui, ça va. **Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes**

Mark: T'es sûre?

Callie *En criant*: Mais puisque je te dis que ça va, c'est que ça va!

Mark: Donc tu ne vas pas bien.

Callie *En passant ses mains dans ses cheveux*: Non.. C'est Arizona..

Mark: Arizona? La petite blonde qui est avec toi en géométrie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore?

Callie: Je sors avec elle. Voilà. Enfin sortais! C'est terminé.

Mark: Je.. Quoi?

Callie: Si tu t'apprêtes à me juger, je préfère tout d'abord te prévenir que tu peux aller te faire foutre, royalement.

Mark: Non pas du tout! Je suis juste un peu surpris que tu ai attendu que ça se finisse entre vous pour m'en parler. Je suis ton meilleur ami Callie, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

Callie: Je le sais, je suis désolé. Mais de toute façon c'est déjà fini.

Mark: Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Callie: Elle ne veut pas parler de notre relation! A qui que ce soit! Je lui ai demandé des explications et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ses amis pour une relation qui n'est peut-être pas sérieuse.

Mark: Elle a paniqué Callie. C'est nouveau pour elle et c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler tout de suite à ses proches. Laisse-lui du temps. Tu ne peux pas lui mettre la pression sur ça. Le coming-out c'est quelque chose de personnel. Je te conseille de laisser les choses se tasser et de reprendre la température dans quelques jours.

Callie: De toute façon c'est fini donc son coming-out, elle n'est plus obligée de le faire.

Mark: Mais pourquoi as-tu absolument besoin qu'elle le fasse maintenant? Votre relation est personnelle. Tu connais le dicton "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés"? Et bien c'est le même principe, pour que vous soyez heureuses, gardez ceci pour vous pour l'instant, le temps que votre relation devienne plus forte. Les critiques et jugements d'autrui au début d'une relation, ce n'est jamais bon.

Callie: De toute façon c'est fini..

Mark: Callie.. On en reparlera dans quelques jours. Si c'est vraiment fini, qu'elle ne veut plus être avec toi, c'est qu'elle ne te méritait pas. T'es une femme incroyable Callie Torres.

Callie: Merci Mark, t'es un véritable ami.

Mark: Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. **Dit-il en souriant **  
Au fait*Sourire pervers* Vous l'avez fait?

Callie *En rigolant*: Mark! Tu ne changeras jamais..

Mark: Aller dis-moi!

Callie *En s'éloignant*: Tu ne sauras rien!

_"Ne soit pas triste, quelle que soit l'ampleur de l'épreuve ! Souviens toi que ce qui t'arrive est un décret et un destin qui doit se réaliser et que l'obscurité de la nuit fini toujours par céder à la lumière du jour"._


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à Dragomalefoy et Arca pour vos reviews! Vous êtes super, bisous! _

* * *

POV Arizona:

Je crois qu'on nage en plein délire. Je suis choquée et dévastée par sa réaction. Comment peux-tu prétendre avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un, le définir comme ton "meilleur ami" et ensuite le balancer à la décharge dès que l'occasion se présente? Attendez, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais la blesser intentionnellement. C'est une chose que je ne contrôle pas! Si l'on me proposait d'être hétérosexuelle, je ne refuserais pas l'offre! Tout serait bien plus simple.

Maman: Ma puce? Où est Teddy?

Arizona *Hésitante*: Elle.. Elle est partie, elle se sentait mal.

Maman: Arizona? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Arizona: Je..

Maman: Ma puce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, fais moi confiance.

Arizona: Grosse blague! Si t'apprenais la vérité, tu me découperais à la hâche et tu me boufferais après. **Pensa t-elle**  
Maman? Tu peux me déposer chez une amie s'il-te-plait? Je dois finir un devoir de groupe et j'ai besoin d'elle. **Dit-elle en souriant **

Maman *En souriant à son tour*: Oui d'accord. Mais je viendrais te chercher à 18h car ce soir nous allons manger chez les parents de Teddy.

Arizona: Quoi?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? **Se dit-elle **  
Aucun soucis maman, nous aurons fini bien avant. **Répondit-elle **

Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à la propriété des "Torres". Arizona descendit rapidement du véhicule et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, impatiente de voir sa Calliope. Elle hésita tout de même à sonner, appréhendant la réaction de la brune mais le fit quand même. Elle n'allait pas attendre jusqu'à 18h devant la maison! Elle vit une ombre à travers la porte qui approchait rapidement.

***: Mamá, eres tu? Pensaba que debías regresar a las... Arizona?! (Maman, c'est toi? Je pensais que tu devais rentrer à... Arizona?!)

Arizona *En souriant*: J'adore quand tu parles espagnol..

Callie *Surprise*: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Arizona: Je suis ici pour m'excuser Calliope.. Je..

Callie: Non Arizona. Ecoute c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. **La coupa t-elle en s'asseyant sur les escaliers devant la maison **Quand on aime quelqu'un très fort, on aimerait que l'autre vous aime de la même manière mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas, et je ne veux te forcer en rien. Désolé pour ça.

Arizona: Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Calliope? Je t'aime! Je t'aime comme une folle! Le fait que je ne veuille pas informer tout l'état du Maine de notre relation ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas! Au contraire, je veux nous protéger de tout jugement ou discrimination qui risquerait de nous briser, tu comprends?

Callie: Tu as dis tout à l'heure que notre histoire n'était pas sérieuse..

Arizona: J'ai paniqué Callie. Je.. Je me suis mal exprimée. Je m'exprime toujours mal d'ailleurs.. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai obtenu la note de 5/20 à mon oral de français l'année dernière. **Dit-elle en rigolant **

Callie *En rigolant*: Tu m'avais dis que t'avais eu 7!

Arizona: C'était pour t'embêter parce que toi t'avais eu 6.5.. C'était ma revanche pour m'avoir fait tomber au bar.

Callie *Sourire narquois*: Ah d'accord je vois..

Arizona *En rigolant*: Bon revenons-en à nos moutons. Après ton départ, j'en ai parlé à Teddy.. De nous deux je veux dire.

Callie *Joyeuse*: Sérieusement?

Arizona *En faisant la moue*: Oui.. Mais elle m'a rejetée aussitôt. Elle m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas "normal" parce que t'étais une fille.

Callie: Quelle conne celle-là! C'est elle qui n'est pas normale de choisir ses amis en fonction de leur orientation sexuelle.

Arizona: Bref, j'ai perdue ma meilleure amie.

Callie: Ce n'était pas vraiment ton amie Arizona. Elle ne t'accepte pas comme tu es TOI. Votre amitié était superficielle.

Arizona: Je sais.. Pour couronner le tout, je vais manger chez elle avec mes parents ce soir. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle garde ça pour elle. Sinon je suis foutue.

Callie: Mais non ça va aller. Même si ça sera difficile, tes parents finiront par t'accepter parce qu'ils t'aiment, t'es leur petite fille.. Et t'es ma petite princesse..** Ajouta t-elle en souriant**

Arizona: Je ne compte pas leur dire maintenant.. Mais ne t'énerves pas! Je préfère attendre un peu. La première personne à qui je l'ai dit m'a renié, je n'ai pas la tête à supporter un autre rejet ce soir.

Callie: Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais ton coming-out à ton rythme. Désole si tu as pu ressentir une quelconque pression de ma part.

Arizona: Merci.. Au fait, si mes parents me jetent dehors, tu m'hébergeras?

Callie *En souriant*: Ma maison est ta maison.

Arizona: Je t'aime.. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elles s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger à l'intérieur de la maison. Elles s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Callie tenait fermement la blonde dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur son épaule. La mère d'Arizona arriva une heure plus tard. La blonde fit la bise à Callie devant sa mère et s'en alla.

Maman: Prête pour dîner chez ta meilleure amie?

Arizona *Sourire forcé*: Tu n'en a pas idée.

_"Toutes les filles devraient refuser les règles du jeu stupide qu'on nous impose et qu'on s'impose à nous-même. Il ne faut pas être trop grosse, ni trop maigre. Il ne faut pas être trop intelligente, ni trop bête. Il faut être soi-même mais tu as intérêt à être dans la norme."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à Aerith1981 pour tes reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire! Bisous  
__Merci à DroDrov aussi, tes reviews m'ont fait bien rire, surtout quand tu as dit "Elle met de la distance entre elle? Mais c'est bien fait pour sa gueule" lol.. Bisous! _

* * *

POV Arizona:

Avez-vous déja ressenti ce sentiment? Une sorte de perte de contrôle.. Comme si le monde autour de vous allait partir en vrille sans que vous puissiez l'en empêcher? Moi c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment. Si mes parents apprennaient la vérité, tout mon monde exploserait en milles morceaux.

La famille Robbins arriva aux alentours de 19h. La rue était calme. Les parents de Teddy attendaient sur le pas de la porte, tout joyeux d'accueillir quelqu'un chez eux.

Mr&Mme Altman: Bonsoir les Robbins!

Mr&Mme Robbins: Bonsoir à vous!

Arizona: Où est Teddy?

Mme Altman: Pressée de revoir ta meilleure amie? **Dit-elle en souriant** Elle est dans le salon. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers l'intérieur, où un apéritif avait été soigneusement préparé sur la table de salon. Ils s'installèrent sur les différents canapés disposés autour de cette même table. Les adultes parlaient, riaient. Seules les deux jeunes blondes gardaient le silence.

Mme Robbins: Alors les filles, vous êtes endormies?

Arizona: Non non, on vous écoute, c'est tout. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Mme Robbins: Arizona qui écoute, c'est nouveau! **Répondit-elle en taquinant sa fille** Au fait, ça va mieux Teddy? Arizona m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu ne te sentais pas très bien.

Teddy: Je reste toujours autant choquée mais ça va mieux.

Mme Altman: Choquée pourquoi ma puce?

Mme Robbins: Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe Teddy?

Teddy: Arizona ne vous a rien dit Mme Robbins? **Annonça t-elle, faussement surprise**

Arizona *Découragée*: Teddy, ne fais pas ça je t'en prie..

Mme Robbins: Mais de quoi vous parlez les filles?

Les hommes restèrent mués à la conversation.

Teddy: Eh bien.. Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles. Arizona a eu 8/20 à sa dissertation alors qu'elle avait bossé comme une malade! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les profs notent de nos jours.. **Dit-elle en baissant les yeux**

Mme Robbins: C'est vrai ma fille? C'est la dissertation où tu avais révisé deux samedis d'affilés?

Arizona *Encore étonnée de l'annonce de Teddy*: Euh.. Oui. Oui. C'est ça. 8/20.

Mme Robbins: Je suis désolé pour toi ma puce, tu dois être vraiment déçue.

Arizona: Oui, je le suis. Énormément. **Dit-elle en regardant Teddy droit dans les yeux **

Arizona en voulait toujours à Teddy, bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas dénoncé à ses parents. Sa réaction chez Macy's l'avait bouleversé.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Les deux adolescentes ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot. En revanche, les adultes riaient toujours autant. L'heure de partir arriva rapidement. La famille Robbins rentra chez elle. Arizona était tout de même soulagée. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle serait virée de chez elle.

**Nouveau message de Callie: **

"Alors cette soirée?"

**Nouveau message de Arizona: **

"J'ai eu chaud! J'ai cru qu'elle allait tout balancer mais finalement non! :D"

**Nouveau message de Callie: **

"Je suis soulagée! J'ai eu peur pour toi mi princesita.. Au fait tu as toujours chaud? :p"

**Nouveau message de Arizona: **

"Mdr! Un peu.. Mais c'est à cause de toi :p Je t'aime, à demain ma puce.."

_"Et quand on beaucoup de chance, il se produit quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois sur des millions. La personne qu'on aime nous aime aussi..."._


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona: Maman !

Callie: Madame Robbins je..

Mme Robbins *Froidement*: Dehors.

Callie se précipita dehors, aussi vite qu'un jaguar. Ce n'était pas possible. Décidément, leur histoire était semée d'embûches...

**Flashback:**

Aujourd'hui était le septième et dernier jour de la semaine: Le dimanche. Habituellement, Arizona se rendait chez ses grands-parents ce jour là mais exceptionnellement, sa mère lui proposa d'inviter une de ses amies afin de passer l'après-midi pour réviser au calme à la maison. Ses parents s'y rendraient seuls.

Mme Robbins: Passes le bonjour à Callie de ma part! Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème d'accord?

Arizona: D'accord, à tout à l'heure!

Mr Robbins: Au revoir ma chérie.

Callie arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La porte d'entrée d'Arizona était semi-ouverte. Elle entra et trouva sa belle en débardeur et en short, couchée sur le canapé à plat ventre, le nez plongé dans son manuel d'SVT.

Callie: Je me suis permise d'entrer, la porte était ouverte. Dit-elle en la refermant derrière elle.

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Pas de problème! Tu vas bien?

Callie s'assit sur le canapé, aux côtés de sa blonde.

Callie: Très bien. Tu veux qu'on s'interroge sur quel chapitre pour commencer?

Arizona *Joyeuse*: Poumon et Thorax ! Je le connais trop bien !

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur Arizona.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Calliope.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Callie: On révise le Thorax. D'abord, retire ton débardeur, ça sera plus simple. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona obéit, puis le jeta au sol. Elle était maintenant en soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu-marine, le préféré de Callie.

Callie: J'adore.. **Dit-elle en lui caressant sa poitrine **Bon, qu'est ce que je touche Mlle Robbins? *En lui touchant le pancréas*.

Arizona rit et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

Arizona: Le pancréas.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que c'est déja?

Arizona: Le pancréas est un organe thoracique qui..

Callie: Abdominal chérie. **La coupa t-elle**

Arizona: Ah oui! Abdominal. Donc je disais, le pancréas est un organe abdominal situé derrière l'estomac, devant et au-dessus des reins. Chez l'Homme, il mesure à peu près 15 cm de long pour une masse allant de 10 à 50 g.

Callie: Et...?

Bzz.. Bzz.. Le téléphone d'Arizona se mit à vibrer. Elle hésita à décrocher, voyant le nom de la personne qui appelait mais se décida tout de même à répondre.

Arizona *Regard inquiet*: Allo?

**: C'est moi.. Je.. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler et je le comprends mais je voulais seulement te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé.. Ma réaction était exagérée et je veux que tu saches que je t'accepte telle que tu es Arizona. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Arizona: Teddy.. ça me touche que tu te soit rendu compte à quelle point ta réaction était stupide et dégueulasse. Tu m'as fais énormément de mal et je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau être la même qu'avant avec toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te pardonne mais je n'oublie pas.

Teddy: Vraiment, je suis tellement désolé. Tu sais, je pourrais même comprendre le fait que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Prends ton temps en tout cas.

Arizona: Ecoute, l'être humain n'est pas parfait et fait régulièrement des erreurs. Mais il y a toujours du bon dans les erreurs et elles restent importantes, comme l'échec. En tout cas, merci d'avoir appelé, je n'aime pas être en froid avec mon entourage.

Teddy: Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de m'écouter. A demain.

Arizona: A demain.

Elle raccrocha, un peu surprise de son échange avec Teddy. Callie était un peu confuse. Elle n'avait entendu que la moitié de la conversation.

Callie *Curieuse*: Bonne nouvelle?

Arizona: Elle s'est excusé.

Callie: T'es contente?

Arizona: Oui, ça m'a fait du bien qu'elle reconnaisse ses erreurs.

Callie se contenta de sourire.

Callie: On continue?

Arizona: Oui! Au fait t''es magnifique en short... C'est un nouveau? **Ajouta t-elle en lui caressant les cuisses **

Callie *En rigolant*: Oui c'est un nouveau. Donc je disais avant que Teddy nous coupe, c'est un organe vi..?

Arizona: Tal.

Callie *En l'embrassant*: Tu gères!

Arizona: Oui, je suis géniale! **Répondit-elle en approfondissant le baiser**

Soudain, elles entendirent un claquement de porte. Elles se retournèrent précipitamment. Arizona savait déja qu'elle allait se faire tuer, avant même de croiser le regard furieux de sa mère.

**Fin du flashback.**

Arizona: Maman !

Callie: Madame Robbins je..

Mme Robbins *Froidement*: Dehors.

Callie se précipita dehors, aussi vite qu'un jaguar. Ce n'était pas possible. Décidément, leur histoire était semée d'embûches... Mme Robbins s'approcha de sa fille, le regard plein de haine.

Arizona: Maman écoute.. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. Dit-elle en reculant.

Elle se dirigea l'adolescente et lui mit une gifle qui la fit tomber à terre.

Mme Robbins *En ramassant le débardeur d'Arizona*: Prends ça et monte dans ta chambre.

Arizona ne posa pas de question, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, sa main sur sa joue rosie. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette fois, elle était fichue.

_"Cherchez "poisse" sur Google, vous tomberez directement sur une photo d'Arizona"._


	11. Chapter 11

Cette fois, Arizona était fichue. Sa mère avait tout découvert. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait rien nier. Elle avait embrassé Callie, devant ses yeux.  
Comment allait-elle faire pour s'en sortir?  
Elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées quand elle entendit sa mère qui l'appelait d'en bas.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers, priant pour que sa mère garde son calme façe à elle.  
Elle arriva dans le salon. Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé, le visage sans émotions déchiffrables.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Vous.. Vous voulez me parler?

Mme Robbins: Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé.

Arizona *Surprise*: Oh.. Je.. C'est bon ça va. **Dit-elle en se caressant la joue**

Mme Robbins: Mais tu la méritais. **Ajouta t-elle froidement** Te voir embrasser cette.. Mexicaine.. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang?! **Dit-elle en hurlant**

Arizona *En criant à son tour*: Mais je l'aime maman! On est ensemble!

Mme Robbins: Non tu ne l'aimes pas!Tu es encore trop jeune pour aimer quelqu'un. Je veux que tu arrêtes de voir cette fille et que tu sortes avec des garçons. Des garçons Arizona! **Ajouta t-elle en insistant sur sa dernière phrase**

Arizona *En pleurant*: Mais j'aime Calliope! Je veux être qu'avec elle, c'est la femme que j'aime! C'est pas toi qui va dicter ma vie! De toute façon dès que je peux ,je me casse avec elle et tu ne me verras plus!

Mme Robbins *En hurlant*: A qui crois-tu parler Arizona? Je suis ta mère et tu me dois obéissance! Je t'ordonne de faire une croix sur ta relation avec elle!

Arizona *En remontant dans sa chambre*: Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu peux rêver!

Mme Robbins: C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Son père était resté silencieux du début à la fin. Il n'était certes, pas d'accord avec les choix de sa fille mais les respectait malgré tout.  
Sa mère sortit précipitamment et se rendit à toute vitesse chez Callie.  
Elle arriva devant la propriété des Torres et sonna, impatiente que quelqu'un ouvre.

**: Oui bonjour?

Mme Robbins: Bonjour, je suis la mère d'Arizona, une amie de votre fille.

Mme Torres: Enchantée, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

Mme Robbins: Ecoutez, je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Je dois parler à votre fille immédiatement.

Mme Torres: Calliope? Pourquoi?

Mme Robbins: Quand je suis rentrée chez moi tout à l'heure, j'ai vu votre fille en train..

Callie: Maman? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mme Torres: C'est la maman d'Arizona, elle veut discuter avec toi.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Non! J'ai pas envie qu'elle me frappe comme elle a frappé Arizona!

Mme Torres: Quoi? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?

Mme Robbins: Votre fille a déshabillé ma fille et l'a embrassé!

Callie *Surprise*: Mais je ne l'ai pas déshabillé, c'est quoi ce bordel?!

Mme Robbins: Quand je suis arrivé, elle n'avait plus son débardeur!

Mme Torres: D'accord c'est bon, on a compris. Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement?

Mme Robbins: Je veux que votre fille laisse la mienne tranquille! Elle n'est pas lesbienne!

Mme Torres: Elle vient de vous le prouver en effet. **Dit-elle en souriant **  
Bon écoutez, vous devriez rentrer et discuter avec elle de tout ça et peut-être essayer d'accepter les choix de votre fille avant qu'elle ne vous déteste.

Mme Robbins: Ce que je veux c'est que vous disiez à Callie d'arrêter de voir Arizona, ma fille qui est hétérosexuelle !

Mme Torres: Elle ne la verra plus. Maintenant, partez.

Callie *En la provoquant*: Vete a la mierda! (Va te faire foutre) Je continuerai à la voir et je lui ferais pleins de bisous ! **Dit-elle en rigolant **

Mme Torres: Calliope arrête !

Mme Robbins fit demi-tour jusqu'à sa voiture et reprit le chemin jusque chez elle. Elle était furax. L'attitude de Callie lui avait déplu. Pourquoi les adolescents étaient si rebelles de nos jours?

* * *

Mme Torres: Calliope c'est quoi cette histoire?

Callie: Je sais pas! J'étais avec Arizona dans le salon. On révisait nos cours et sa mère est arrivée à l'improviste. J'y peux rien!

Mme Torres *En rigolant*: Tu révises à poil maintenant?

Callie *En souriant*: Mais non mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle rentre alors elle a retiré son débardeur et..

Mme Torres: Stop! Ne m'en dis pas plus.

Callie: Il ne s'est rien passé de toute façon, enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. On s'est juste embrassé.

Mme Torres *En souriant*: Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu fréquentais cette petite blonde.

Callie: Elle voulait garder le secret pour éviter que sa mère réagisse comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui. T'imagines, elle lui a mit une claque! J'ai envie de l'éclater esta pendeja! (Cette conne)

Mme Torres: Calliope lengua por favor!

Callie: Lo siento mamá. Je peux aller voir Arizona pour voir si ça va?

Mme Torres: C'est pas une bonne idée Callie, ça n'arrangera pas les choses.

Callie: Oui mais je veux savoir si elle va bien. Je vais monter par sa fenêtre comme d'habitude, je n'aurais pas besoin de sonner.

Mme Torres *En rigolant*: Soit prudente Rambo! Tu m'envoies un message dès que tu arrives, et dès que tu repars.

Callie fit une bise à sa mère et se dirigea vers la maison d'Arizona. Elle espérait que sa blonde n'ai pas changé d'avis sur leur relation à cause de sa mère.  
Elle se gara à deux maisons plus loin pour éviter de se faire repérer. Elle passa par derrière et grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre d'Arizona. Elle toqua à la vitre.  
Arizona se précipita vers sa fenêtre. Elle savait que c'était sa brune.

Arizona *Surprise*: Callie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Callie: T'as un hématome Arizona! La voy a matar! (Je vais la tuer) **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre**

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Non Callie! Arrête ça ne va rien arranger! Si tu veux l'énerver, embrasse moi.

Callie se jeta sur ses lèvres, comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle ne les avait pas touché. Elle allongea sa blonde sur son lit et se positionna au dessus d'elle sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Callie *Entre deux baisers*: J'ai envie de toi.. **Annonça t-elle tout en dirigeant sa main vers le bouton du pantalon de sa blonde**

Arizona: Déshabilles-toi.. **Dit-elle en lui retirant son t-shirt**

Callie stoppa soudainement tout mouvement. Elle regarda Arizona, puis se mit à rire.

Arizona *Surprise*: Quoi?

Callie *En rigolant*: J'ai un scoop de malade.

Arizona: Tu me le racontera après... **Dit-elle en descendant la braguette de Callie**

Callie: Non mais c'est ta mère.. Elle est.. Ahh! **Gémit-elle**

Arizona *Stoppa ses mouvements à son tour*: Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore à part nous faire chier?

Callie: Eh continue tes mouvements! **Répondit-elle en repositionnant la main d'Arizona dans son pantalon **Elle est venue chez moi et a balancé à ma mère que je t'avais déshabillé au calme sur ton canap'

Arizona: T'es sérieuse? La HONTE. Comment ta mère a réagit?

Callie: Ma mère est.. Aaahh.. Continue.. Comme ça.. **Dit-elle en remuant ses hanches sur la main de la blonde **

Arizona *En la taquinant*: Dis moi la suite de l'histoire où j'arrête..

Callie: Elle est.. Cool.. Ma.. Ma mère.. Et.. Arizonaaa..

Arizona: Et?

Callie: Ma mère t'a.. T'adore.

Arizona: Au moins une qui ne veut pas nous détruire! On a de la chance dis-moi. **Dit-elle en souriant **

Elles continuèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent des coups à la porte.  
Elles se regardèrent, en panique.

Callie/Arizona: Merde!

Arizona *En chuchotant*: Dans le placard!

Callie *En chuchotant aussi*: On se croirait dans un film sérieux!

Arizona: On s'en fou, dépêche!

**: Je peux entrer?

Arizona: Oui une seconde!

Elle cacha le t-shirt de Callie sous le lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

_"La vie est compliquée, c'est comme ça. Donc, vous pouvez gâcher votre vie en traçant des lignes, ou vous pouvez vivre votre vie en les franchissant"._


	12. Chapter 12

Désolé pour l'attente. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir! Bisous.

* * *

_Elles continuèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent des coups à la porte._  
_Elles se regardèrent, en panique._

_Callie/Arizona: Merde!_

_Arizona *En chuchotant*: Dans le placard!_

_Callie *En chuchotant aussi*: On se croirait dans un film sérieux!_

_Arizona: On s'en fou, dépêche!_

_**: Je peux entrer?_

_Arizona: Oui une seconde!_

_Elle cacha le t-shirt de Callie sous le lit et se dirigea vers la porte._

* * *

Arizona *Sèchement*: Quoi?

Mme Robbins: Quelle accueil! Ecoute, je voudrais te parler.

Arizona: De quoi? Du fait que tu veuilles me gâcher la vie?

Mme Robbins: J'aimerai te parler de Callie. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona *Froidement*: Je t'écoute.

Mme Robbins: Puis-je d'abord entrer?

Arizona *En regardant vers le placard*: Je..

Mme Robbins *Sans attendre la réponse de sa fille*: Calliope n'est pas une fille pour toi. **Annonça t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit**

Arizona: Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne la connais pas.

Mme Robbins *Mentant*: Je viens de téléphoner à sa mère. Apparemment, elle ramène beaucoup de filles chez elle et.. Elles restent dans sa chambre assez longtemps.

Arizona *Choquée*: Pardon?

Callie était toujours dans le placard, frappant mentalement la mère d'Arizona à coup de hâche. Elle hésitait à bondir de cette minuscule pièce. Tout ce qu'elle racontait était totalement faux !

Mme Robbins: Oui, elle te trompe ma chérie. Je te dis ça pour ton bien. Quitte là dès maintenant.** Ajouta t-elle, heureuse de voir sa fille boire ses paroles**

Arizona *Au bord des larmes*: Je.. Je vais lui téléphoner.

Mme Robbins: Elle va tout faire pour te faire croire le contraire, mais ne la laisse pas t'influencer. A plus tard ma puce. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Sa mère quitta la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveilles. Quant à Arizona, elle se dirigea vers le placard en furie.

Arizona *En larmes*: Dégage de chez moi !

Callie: Bébé écoute moi, ce n'est pas vrai ce que ta mère t'a raconté ! Je n'ai..

Callie fut coupée par une gifle monumentale.

Callie *En la poussant*: Estás loca ! Perdiste la chaveta o que?! (Tu es folle ! Tu as perdue la tête ou quoi?!)

Arizona: Dégage !

Callie maîtrisa la blonde en la collant au mur, ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Arizona était toujours en larmes.

Callie: Mais écoute moi bon sang ! Ce que ta mère t'a dit, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle veut juste nous séparer pour que tu deviennes ce que tu n'es pas. Si tu ne me crois pas, viens tout de suite avec moi, je vais m'expliquer avec ta mère et je veux que tu nous entendes. **Dit-elle en tirant Arizona avec elle**

Arizona *En sanglotant*: Pourquoi.. Pourquoi elle.. Elle inventerait un mensonge aussi.. Enorme?

Callie *En s'énervant*: Parce qu'elle est tarée ! Comment tu peux doûter à ce point de moi? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un tel manque de confiance? J'ai tout fait pour te prouver que je t'aimais et toi tu continues à me faire chier ! J'en ai marre Arizona ! Je me casse.

Arizona *En pleurant*: Callie non ! Pardon.. Je suis désolé.. **Dit-elle en embrassant à plusieurs reprises le cou de la brune **

Callie *En s'asseyant sur le lit*: Pourquoi tu doutes de moi à longueur de journée?

Arizona *En s'asseyant à ses côtés*: Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Je ne te mérite pas je le sais.. **Répondit-elle en la tenant fermement dans ses bras de peur qu'elle s'en aille**

Callie: Ce n'est pas une question de mérite mais de confiance Arizona ! Tu viens de me démonter la machoire alors que j'ai rien fais..

Arizona *En lui embrassant la joue*: Désolé.. Frappe moi si tu veux mais ne me quitte pas.

Callie: D'accord. Allonge toi sur mes genoux.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie *En souriant*: Je vais te mettre une fessée.

Arizona: Callie.. Tu rigoles?

Callie *Sérieusement*: Dépèche toi !

Arizona s'exécuta. Elle s'allongea sur les genoux de Callie sans broncher. Soudain, la brune se mit à rire.

Arizona *Confuse*: Quoi?

Callie *En rigolant*: Tu m'aurais laissé te mettre une fessée !

Arizona: J'y crois pas tu t'es moqué de moi !

Callie: Oui. **Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de la blonde**

Arizona: Calliope.. Tu sais que je t'aime. Pardonne moi. **Annonça t-elle en appuyant ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureuse**

Callie: Je t'aime aussi. Mais je t'en prie, arrête de douter tout le temps de mon amour pour toi. J'en peux plus..

Arizona *En la regardant droit dans les yeux*: Je te le promets. *Elles s'embrassèrent* Et au fait! Arrête de parler en espagnol quand tu t'énerves, je comprends rien. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Elles scéllèrent leur pacte en s'embrassant langoureusement.

Callie: Au fait, il est où mon t-shirt?

_"Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre"._


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fiction allait vous plaire autant ! Je suis agréablement surprise. Bisous !

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis cet événement. La mère d'Arizona avait enfin décidé à laisser sa fille vivre pleinement sa vie.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. En effet, nous étions le 15 Avril, le jour des 18 ans d'Arizona. Celle-ci avait prévu une grande fête avec toute la bande.  
Tout le monde était impatient, en particulier Callie qui avait prévue une grande surprise pour sa belle.

16h45:

Callie était chez sa belle pour l'aider à choisir la robe qu'elle porterait pendant la fête. Elle se devait d'être la plus jolie. C'était tout de même SA soirée.

Arizona: Elle ne me taille pas bien celle-là..

Callie *Allongée sur le lit d'Arizona*: Mon Dieu Arizona, c'est la 16ème robe que tu essaies ! Même avec un sac "Carrefour" sur la tête, tu seras toujours la plus belle.

Arizona *Sourire en coin*: T'es trop mignonne..

Callie *En souriant*: Je sais. Maintenant enlève cette robe et viens là *En tapotant le matelas* Tes parents rentrent dans 30 minutes non? Il faut qu'on en profite. **Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure**

Arizona *En rigolant*: On a pas le temps Callie ! En plus je me suis déjà bouclé les cheveux, tu vas me décoiffer comme d'habitude.

Callie: N'abuses pas! Je ne vais pas me balancer après tes cheveux comme tarzan ! Promis je ne les toucherai même pas.** Ajouta t-elle en souriant**

Arizona *En montant sur le matelas*: Tu me décoiffes, je t'éclate. **Répondit-elle en mordant la lèvre inférieure de la brune**

Elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre durant une bonne demi heure.

* * *

Arizona *En se regardant dans le miroir*: Tu m'as décoiffé Callie !

Callie *La tête dans l'oreiller*: Mhh..

Arizona: Lève-toi et viens m'aider à refaire mes boucles.

Callie: Non je suis morte. **Annonça t-elle d'une voix endormie**

Arizona: Callie bouge tes fesses ! **Dit-elle en tirant la couverture qui dévoila le corps nue de la latine**

Callie *En reprenant la couverture*: Arizona putain !

Arizona *Désespérée*: Mais aide-moi !

Callie *En se tournant vers la blonde*: Mais je suis creuv... Oh mon Dieu ! **Dit-elle en hurlant de rire**

Arizona *En boudant*: Arrête de te moquer de moi ! C'est de ta faute.

Callie *En rigolant*: T'as mis ta tête dans un mixeur ou quoi?

Arizona: T'es vraiment nulle.

Callie: C'est bon je rigole mi amor.. Viens là. **Ajouta t-elle en tendant les bras**

Arizona: Si je viens, tu m'aideras à me recoiffer?

Callie *Avec une lueur de désir dans son regard*: Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez princesse.

Arizona: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je veux juste que tu me recoiffes !

Elles rirent et se re-préparèrent jusque 20h.  
Elles se rendirent à la salle des fêtes avec la voiture de Callie et attendirent que leurs amis arrivent pour commencer à s'amuser.

* * *

La fête avait commencée depuis une bonne heure. Tout le monde s'amusait. Callie discutait avec Mark et Lexie, Meredith était sur les genoux de Derek, Teddy embrassait Henri, Arizona discutait avec des filles de première, bref tout le monde était occupé.

Callie: Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir ma petite blonde. **Dit-elle heureuse**

Mark: J'adore ma Callie amoureuse !

Callie: Elle m'a changé la vie Mark. C'est la seule qui me rend heureuse. Je l'aime. **Répondit-elle en regardant Arizona qui riait aux éclats**

Mark: Va la voir ma belle.

Callie se dirigea vers Arizona, qui ne la vit pas arriver. Elle écouta par curiosité la conversation.

Arizona: Non, trois c'est de trop!

La fille: Tu t'arrêtes à combien en général?

Arizona: Deux, sinon je ne peux plus marcher ! **Annonça-elle en rigolant**

La fille: Il faudra qu'on essaye trois ensemble. J'ai jamais essayé non plus !

Arizona: Pas ce soir mais une autre fois pourquoi pas !

Callie avait écouté toute la conversation. Avait-elle bien compris? Allait-elle essayer trois "doigts" avec cette fille?

Callie *En tapotant l'épaule de la blonde*: Je te dérange peut-être?

Arizona: Quoi? Non pas du tout! Callie je te présente Cindy.

Callie *Sèchement*: Je m'en fou.

Arizona *Surprise par le comportement de la brune*: Callie? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Callie: Tu me diras quand est-ce que tu essaieras trois doigts avec cette conne !

Arizona *Choquée*: QUOI? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Callie: *En imitant la voix d'Arizona*: "Pas trois, je m'arrête à deux sinon je ne peux plus marcher nah nah nah"

Arizona *En riant aux éclats*: Calliope..

Callie *Sur les nerfs*: Tu trouves ça drôle en plus?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Mais on ne parlait pas de doigts mais de verres de vodka !

Callie *Gênée*: Quoi?

Arizona: Je m'arrête à deux verres parce qu'à partir de trois, je suis ivre, je vois floue et je ne peux plus marcher correctement.

Callie *Ne sachant plus où se mettre*: Je.. Je vais aux toilettes.

Callie se dirigea vers les toilettes, suivie par la blonde. La pièce était vide, la musique était moins forte, un endroit parfait pour parler en soirée.

Callie: Désolé..

Arizona *En rigolant*: Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, Cindy sait qu'on s'arrête à deux doigts.

Callie: J'étais surtout à "deux doigts" de la frapper.

Arizona *En s'approchant*: J'adore ma Calliope jalouse.. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Callie *Gênée*: Au fait, j'étais venue pour te donner ça..

Arizona *Saisissant l'enveloppe*: C'est quoi?

Callie: Ouvres.

Arizona *Surprise*: Deux places pour.. Quoi? Disney Land? T'es folle !

Callie: C'est pour ton anniversaire.

Arizona: Tu n'aurais pas du mon cœur, c'est super cher !

Callie: Je sais que tu rêves d'y aller depuis tes 5 ans. C'est l'occasion parfaite! J'ai réservé pendant les vacances en plus.

Arizona: Calliope.. C'est toi qui est parfaite, viens là.

Arizona lui donna un baiser, lui transmettant tout son amour pour elle.  
Elles se redirigèrent vers la salle, où elles dansèrent, rirent et mangèrent du gâteau.  
Arizona se souviendrait longtemps du jour de ses 18 ans.

_"Les romains n'avaient pas tort. La vie, il faut la vivre. Et vivre, ça veut dire que chaque matin, au réveil, il faut choisir entre profiter de ce que la vie nous offre sur le moment, avancer quoiqu'il arrive, ou refermer les rideaux et rester dans le noir". _


	14. Chapter 14

_Flashback:_

_Callie *En hurlant*: Quand est-ce que tu l'as embrassé?!_

_Arizona: Mais j'étais complètement ivre! __**Dit-elle en pleurant**_

_Callie: Quand est-ce que tu l'as embrassé bordel!_

_Arizona: Le soir de mes 18 ans.._

_Callie: Le soir où j'ai acheté 150 euros de billet pour Disney Land.. Incroyable._

_Callie se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'en alla, furieuse. _

_Arizona: Calliope ! Je suis désolé ! __**Hurla t-elle en pleurant**_

* * *

Nous étions au mois de Mai et les choses avaient bien changées. En effet, nos deux jeunes amoureuses n'étaient plus ensemble. Callie avait décidé de quitter Arizona après avoir appris que celle-ci avait embrassé son ex "Joanne" lors de sa soirée pour ses 18 ans. Malgré les explications de la blonde, Callie ne put lui pardonner son geste.

Maintenant elles ne se supportaient plus. Elles ne pouvaient même plus rester dans la même pièce sans se crêper le chignon, malgré leurs sentiments toujours existants.  
Une soirée était prévue chez Mark ce soir. Elles allaient devoir essayer de se supporter pour passer une bonne soirée.

Mark: C'est toujours bon pour ce soir?

Callie: Oui oui bien sûr! Y'aura du monde?

Mark: Une bonne vingtaine de personnes pourquoi?

Callie: Dont Arizona j'imagine?

Mark: Oui, je crois. Pourquoi?

Callie: Pour rien.

Mark *En souriant*: T'es toujours amoureuse?

Callie: N'importe quoi! **Répondit-elle sur la défensive**

Mark: Callie tu rougis!** Ajouta t-il pour la taquiner**

Callie *En mentant*: Arrête ça, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Mark: C'est vrai ce mensonge?

Callie: Bon j'y vais, j'ai même pas encore choisi les vêtements que je vais porter ce soir. Je suis à la bourre!

Elle fit la bise au beau brun et s'en alla, contente d'avoir pu détourner la conversation avec brio.

* * *

Callie POV:

Le soir de la fête, toute la bande était présente. Derek dansait avec Meredith. Lexie avec Mark. Jackson discutait avec April à propos d'un livre qu'ils avaient lu. Teddy et Arizona étaient posées sur le canapé avec une fille, moche au passage. Elles riaient toutes les trois aux éclats. Ça commençait déjà à m'énerver, à peine arrivée.

Teddy: Callie! Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Callie: Salut Teddy. Non je ne crois pas être la bienvenue.

Arizona: C'est bon tu peux venir. Je pense que tu peux me supporter au moins une soirée.

Je préférai ne pas répondre pour ne pas provoquer une dispute.

Teddy: Je te présente Shirley, une amie du lycée. Elle est en première.

En fait si. Je vais en provoquer une.

Callie *En m'adressant à Arizona*: Tu vas l'embrasser elle aussi?

Teddy: Callie...

Arizona: On est plus ensemble, alors j'estime pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

Callie *Rire sarcastique*: Tu faisais déjà ce que tu voulais quand on l'était. La preuve, tu as embrassé l'autre pouf.

Arizona: Arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis. J'étais pas moi-même ce soir là. Et puis de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

Callie: Mais ça n'excuse pas ton geste! Un baiser est un baiser.

Arizona: J'étais dans le gaz Callie! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète!

Callie: Encore plusieurs fois apparemment. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi toutes les fois où j'ai pu boire un peu trop?

Arizona *En se levant*: Bon je crois qu'on a finit.

Callie: Non reste avec tes potes, j'me casse.

Arizona: J'vais où je veux, t'as rien à me dire.

Elle a un certain talent pour m'énerver et l'exploite à la perfection.

Mark: Callie, tu vas où?

Callie: Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas trop bien...

Mark: C'est Arizona c'est ça?

Callie: Tu sais ce qui me rend totalement dingue? C'est le fait qu'elle me fasse passer pour la méchante alors que c'est elle qui a tout bousillé!

Mark: Tu l'aimes toujours?

Callie: Bien sûr que je l'aime! T'es con ou quoi? Tu crois que c'est facile de tourner la page? J'ai cette putain de page dans les mains et j'arrive pas à la tourner! Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je voudrais tellement avoir la chance de faire un vœu et effacer tous les mauvais moments de notre histoire..

Mark: Parles-lui.

Callie: Non, on vient de se prendre la tête, je ne préfère pas.

Mark: Ecoute, monte à l'étage te reposer un peu. J'aime pas te voir comme ça Callie. S'il te plait accepte.

Callie: Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu de toute façon.. Je te remercie. Et désolé de t'avoir insulté, c'était sur le coup de la colère..

Mark: J'ai l'habitude. **Dit-il en rigolant**

Callie se dirigea dans la chambre de Mark pour y trouver la paix. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle aperçut Arizona allongée sur le lit, tenant un oreiller fermement sur sa poitrine, seule.

Callie: Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. **Dit-elle en refermant la porte**

Arizona: Tu peux venir Callie, j'allais partir.

Callie *En s'asseyant à côté d'Arizona*: Ecoute, il faut que je te parle. J'arrive plus à garder ça en moi. J'en ai marre qu'on se prenne toujours la tête.

Arizona: C'est toi qui cherche les embrouilles Callie. Je t'ai proposé gentillement de rester avec Teddy, Shirley et moi et tu m'as attaqué.

Callie: C'est qui elle d'abord?

Arizona: C'est une copine à Teddy, je ne la connais même pas.

Callie: Tu avais l'air de bien rigoler avec pourtant.

Arizona *En souriant*: Jalouse!

Callie *En souriant à son tour*: N'importe quoi.

Arizona *En regardant la latine droit dans les yeux*: Calliope, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette histoire avec Joanne. Je me souviens de ce soir là comme si c'était hier. Bon, en même temps tu me la rappelle tous les jours. **Dit-elle en rigolant **Bref, tu venais de m'offrir les billets pour Disney Land. Nous sommes repartie dans la salle pour danser avec les autres. A un moment je t'ai perdu de vue. Je ne sais pas où tu es partie, bref. J'avais bu le fameux cocktail violet de Teddy, j'étais complètement bourrée. Je me suis assise sur un canapé. Elle s'est approché et...

Callie lui saisit la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

Arizona: Elle est venue et m'a posé une question mais je ne m'en souviens plus exactement. Aussitôt après, elle m'a embrassé. Je t'avoue lui avoir rendu son baiser mais je pensais à toi à ce moment. Seulement à toi.

Callie: Sauf que ce n'était pas moi...

Arizona: Non... Enfin bref, tu connais l'histoire maintenant.

Callie: Tu sais quoi? J'aurai préféré que tu ne me dises rien, que tu ne me dises même pas que tu l'avais embrassé.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Oh arrête Callie, je te connais par cœur! Tu m'aurais reproché de ne pas être assez honnête avec toi.

Callie: Je ne te l'aurai pas reproché puisque je ne l'aurai pas su!

Arizona: Premièrement, tout ce sait Calliope. Deuxièmement, je ne voulais pas d'une relation basée sur le mensonge, et toi non plus. On se l'était promis, tu te souviens?

Callie: Oui je m'en souviens. **Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin **

Arizona *En rigolant*: Quoi?

Callie *Gênée*: Rien.. C'est juste que c'était le jour..

Arizona *En baissant la tête*: De notre première fois, oui.. Tu me manques Calliope.

Arizona s'approcha lentement pour embrasser la brune. Leur baiser devint plus passionné au fil des secondes. Callie lui lécha la lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa langue. Arizona gémit dans la bouche de son ex pendant que ses mains lui caressait la poitrine.

Callie *Essoufflée*: Attend Arizona.. Il faut qu'on règle nos problèmes avant.

Arizona: Callie.. C'est toi qui complique tout là.

Callie: Mais pas du tout, j'essaye de régler la situation pour repartir sur de bonnes bases !

Arizona: J'ai une meilleure solution pour arranger les choses. **Dit-elle en embrassant le cou de la brune**

Callie *En se levant*: Arizona je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer. On se voit demain au lycée. **Annonça t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle **

Arizona était frustrée. Callie l'avait repoussé. Gentillement d'accord, mais repoussé quand même. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup. Elle comptait lui faire payer le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, toute la bande se rendit au lycée complètement épuisée de la soirée de la veille. Callie était de mauvaise humeur comme tous les matins, Mark arriva avec le sourire au bras de Lexie, April et Jackson avaient décidé de se donner une chance, Derek et Meredith riaient aux éclats, Arizona et Teddy discutaient, bref tout le monde paraissait fatigué mais heureux, sauf Callie. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le gymnase pour leur deux heures d'acrogym.  
Leur groupe se composait de Callie, Arizona, Teddy et Cristina.

Teddy: Bon les filles. J'veux pas d'engueulades. Comportez-vous comme des adultes pendant au moins 2 heures, s'il-vous-plait.

Arizona: T'inquiète pas Teddy, j'peux la supporter au moins une matinée.

Callie *En imitant la voix d'Arizona*: T'inquiète pas Teddy, j'peux la supporter au moins une matinée.

Arizona: Arrête de répéter après moi mongole!

Callie *En imitant la voix d'Arizona*: Arrête de répéter après moi mongole!

Arizona avança violemment vers Callie et la colla au mur.

Arizona: Arrête ton petit jeu tout de suite sinon...

Callie: Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Avec ta petite taille d'1m20. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona s'agrippa au t-shirt de Callie et tenta de la faire basculer au sol mais en vain. Callie lui saisit les mains, les colla au mur de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde.

Callie: Si tu veux me faire tomber c'est raté, t'es pas douée pour les sports de combat. En revanche, t'es douée pour d'autres choses... **Dit-elle en regardant Arizona de haut en bas **

Arizona *En rigolant*: Oui je suis la meilleure pour ça..

Callie: J'voulais dire douée pour foutre la merde. **Répondit-elle d'un sourire moqueur**

Arizona: Oui c'est ça, avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps de rêve.

Callie: C'est toi qui ne peux pas, la preuve hier ! Heureusement que je t'ai stoppé.. Mais là j'en ai envie. **Aj****outa t-elle en se mordant la lèvre** Et je suis sûre que toi aussi.. **Dit-elle en approchant doucement ses lèvres de celle d'Arizona**

Arizona: Callie on est en salle de sport là, et la prof nous regarde. Lâche mes bras.

La prof: Calliope, Arizona, faut bouger là!

Arizona/Callie: Oui Madame!

Arizona: Bon on commence par quelle figure?

Callie *En souriant*: 69.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Tu n'arrêteras jamais!

Callie: Non jamais. **Dit-elle en prenant Arizona par la main **Viens avec moi.

Arizona: Callie non, pas ici.

Callie *Avec un regard suppliant*: Allez s'il-te-plait...

Arizona: La prof va nous buter!

Callie: Mais on s'en fou, viens.

Elles s'éclipsèrent dans les toilettes du gymnase. Callie se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Arizona: Mhh...Mhhh Cal... Mhh...Callie attend!

Callie: Quoi? **Dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Arizona: Il faut qu'on arrête de s'engueuler.

Callie: C'est toi qui gueule, pas moi.

Arizona *Lui donnant une fessée*: C'est toi qui m'engueule tout le temps!

Callie: Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Arizona: N'importe quoi Calliope!

Callie: Dis-le moi dans ce cas.

Arizona *La regardant dans les yeux*: Je t'aime... Mais...

Callie: Mais rien du tout. On discutera plus tard.

Elles se redirigèrent vers la salle de sport quand soudain...

Shirley: Hey ma belle!

Callie *S'adressant à Arizona*: Ma belle?

Arizona: On avait dit plus d'engueulades Callie.

Callie: Mais je t'engueule pas là, je te demande pourquoi cette fille qui est clairement amoureuse de toi t'appelle ma belle.

Arizona: Mais j'en sais rien, je lui ai rien demandé!

Shirley: Hey tu ne m'as pas entendu?

Arizona: Si, si. Tu vas bien?

Shirley: Oui très bien. Je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit. A plus tard à la cantine!

Arizona *Sentant l'engueulade arriver*: Oui..

Callie se tourna vers Arizona en l'interrogeant du regard.

Arizona: C'est pas ce que tu crois Calliope...

Callie: J'me tire.

Arizona: Mais arrête de te barrer à chaque fois sans me laisser t'expliquer! Je n'ai rien fait avec elle, elle m'a juste remercié parce qu'un gars a voulu l'embrasser et elle, elle ne voulait pas alors j'ai dis au mec de la laisser tranquille. Rien de plus!

Callie: T'étais jalouse?

Arizona: Mais non, rien à voir avec de la jalousie. J'ai juste empêché le mec de la violer. J'suis plutôt une héroïne. **Dit-elle avec fierté**

Callie: J'en ai marre Arizona... **Annonça-elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur**

Arizona: Marre de quoi? De moi?

Callie: J'en ai marre de nous deux, de notre soit-disant "relation". C'est toi qui a tout détruit Arizona. J'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ça. C'est plus fort que moi.

Arizona: Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Calliope. Je... Peut-être que c'est le destin et qu'on n'était pas destinées à être ensemble éternellement.

Callie ne répondit pas. Seules des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La cloche sonna. La brune se leva et se rendit dans les vestiaires suivit de Teddy, Arizona et les autres.

Teddy *Voyant la mine triste des deux filles*: ça va les filles?

Callie *En s'essuyant les yeux remplis de larmes*: Oui pourquoi?

Teddy: Non pour rien...

_"Deux personnes peuvent-elles être destinées à être ensemble ? Faites l'une pour l'autre ? Des âmes sœurs ? Si seulement nous avions tous quelqu'un qui nous attend quelque part et que nous attendons. Mais malheureusement, nous sommes plus sûr d'y croire"._


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour ta review DroDrov! Oui c'est un peu la java dans leur couple en ce moment! Espérons que ça s'arrange lol! Bisous

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Callie était dépitée. Elle était tellement déçue. La réponse de la blonde l'avait anéantie. "_Leur amour n'était peut-être pas éternel". _Entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est difficile.  
Elle qui pensait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la personne parfaite pour elle, celle qui l'écouterai, qui serait toujours là pour elle.. Elle s'était ouverte pour la première fois à quelqu'un et celle-ci l'avait brisé.

Mme Torres: Calliope? Que pasa mi hija? (Qu'est ce qui se passe ma fille?).

Callie *Le regard vide*: Rien..

Mme Torres: Callie, je connais ce regard.. Dis moi ce qui se passe. Où si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, parles-en à Arizona. Elle sera là pour t'écouter.

Callie: Justement c'est..

Soudain, les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune latine. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. C'était trop pour elle.

Mme Torres: Mon ange viens là.. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. **Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras**

Callie *Sanglotant*: Elle.. Elle m'a.. Elle m'a quitté..

Mme Torres *Surprise*: Quoi? Pourquoi?

Callie: Elle a embrassé une autre fille un soir et j'ai du mal à lui pardonner.. Je lui ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on règle nos problèmes et elle m'a dit que..

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Mme Torres: Je suis là mi hija, siempre estaré a tu lado mi princesa. (Je serais toujours à tes côtés ma princesse).

Callie *En pleurant*: Elle m'a dit que notre amour n'était sûrement pas éternel..

Mme Torres: Ecoute moi Calliope. On est toujours persuadé qu'il n'y a qu'une personne au monde à aimer. Et pourtant, on en trouve une autre un jour. Et ça à l'air dingue de s'être autant inquiété pour ça au début. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Gardes espoir mi hija.

Callie: Gracias mamá.. Te quiero. (Merci maman, je t'aime).

En remontant dans sa chambre, Callie décida d'envoyer un message à la blonde.

*Nouveau message Calliope*

_"Je passerai reprendre mes affaires chez toi à 21h"._

* * *

A 21h précise, Callie était devant la maison d'Arizona. Elle envoya un message à la blonde la prévenant de son arrivée. Quelques minutes après, Arizona descendit les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Arizona: Salut...

Callie: Mes affaires s'il-te-plait.

Arizona *La voix tremblante*: Ecoute Callie je..

Callie: Non toi tu m'écoutes! Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler. Je suis là uniquement pour récuperer ce qui me revient de droit. Alors rend moi mes affaires.

Arizona: Je suis désolé.

Callie *Confuse*: Pardon?

Arizona *En pleurant*: Je suis désolé Calliope... Je t'aime.

Callie: Arrête ton baratin, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu essayerais de trouver une solution à nos problèmes. Tu ne serais pas là à me balancer tes phrases philosophiques genre "Nous n'étions peut-être pas destinées à être ensemble" ! Ah et aussi tu t'éloignerais de Shirley, la petite pouf qui te tourne clairement autour depuis un certain temps.

Arizona: Pendant notre rupture, elle m'a demandé de sortir avec. Et j'ai dis oui. Mais je l'ai quitté une heure après par SMS car je savais que c'était toi que je voulais..

Callie: Par SMS Arizona? On nage en plein délire là. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux faire mal aux gens? Déjà quitter quelqu'un par SMS c'est vraiment lâche mais le pire c'est que tu te sois remise avec quelqu'un pendant que moi j'étais en train de chercher des solutions de mon côté pour sauver ce que tu avais bousillé. C'est.. J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as sorti toute ta morale sur la considération dans un couple, comme quoi tu voulais une relation basée sur l'honnêteté et le respect de l'autre et là tu me fais ce plan? Il est où ton respect Arizona? Il est où TON PUTAIN DE RESPECT?

Arizona *En pleurant*: Mais arrête de me hurler dessus!

Callie *En hurlant*: Arrête de pleurer! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Arizona! Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, jamais. Tu as toujours remis ma fidélité en question, tu m'as même frappé alors que j'avais rien fais. Finalement c'est moi qui aurait du me méfier de toi! Tu fais ta petite fragile maintenant mais t'es une vraie salope !

Arizona *En pleurant et en s'asseyant par terre*: Calliope...

Callie: Allez donne moi mes affaires, j'en ai marre.

Arizona *Toujours en pleurant*: Elles sont là...

Callie ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle démarra et s'en alla, laissant Arizona en pleures sur le trottoir. Elle commença à se relever pour rentrer chez elle, quand soudain elle vit Callie faire demi-tour.

Arizona: Qu'est ce que tu...

Callie: Monte dans la voiture.

Arizona *En criant*: Non! J'en ai marre de tout prendre dans la tronche à chaque fois !

Callie: Parce que tu le mérites! Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Arizona: Et toi tu n'as jamais fais d'erreur? Tu te crois parfaite ou quoi? Regardes, tu n'es même pas capable de me pardonner pour un baiser que je n'ai même pas demandé !

Callie: Bien sûr que je t'ai pardonné ! J'ai essayé de réparer ta connerie en nous donnant une deuxième chance, en parlant de nos problèmes mais madame ne voulait pas! Madame préférait qu'on couche ensemble ! Tu t'es cru dans un film ou quoi?

Arizona: Je sais je suis une grosse conne de première, merci.

Callie: Je dirai plutôt égoïste. T'en a rien à foutre de nous deux.

Arizona: D'accord, je prends des décisions de merde à longueur de journée mais notre couple est important pour moi, sinon je ne serais pas là à te parler. Je suis en train de rater la finale de "Top Chef" pour toi!  
Putain remets toi en question deux minutes Calliope! A chaque fois, tout devient compliqué. Tu ne me laisses pas faire d'erreurs. Quand j'en fais, c'est la fin du monde. J'ai toujours la pression, j'en ai marre!

Callie: Je t'ai laissé faire pleins d'erreurs et je t'ai toujours pardonné parce que je t'aimais.

Arizona: Tu m'aimais? **Dit-elle en insistant sur la fin du mot**

Callie: Je t'aimais oui.

Arizona: Et maintenant?

Callie: Maintenant je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Arizona: Dis moi si tu m'aimes encore.

Callie: Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. **Répondit-elle aussitôt**

Arizona *Les yeux rougit par les larmes*: Qui?

Callie: Une fille de première.

Arizona *En pleurant*: Génial... Et depuis quand tu sors avec elle?

Callie: Quelques jours. Je suis bien avec elle, j'espère que ça va durer. Je te la présenterai si tu veux. **Dit-elle d'un air moqueur**

Arizona: TU VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TA PUTE! *En retirant son bracelet* Tiens ton bracelet, tu lui offriras à elle.

Callie: Pourquoi tu t'énerves? Alors moi je dois fermer ma tronche quand d'autres filles te tournent autour et toi t'as le droit de passer tes nerfs sur moi? Tu trouves ça normal?

Arizona *En pleurant*: Mais je m'en fou de Shirley ! Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé ou quoi que ce soit ! Toi ce que tu fais c'est encore pire !

Callie *En s'énervant*: Eh oh calmes-toi ! Je ne suis avec personne. Réfléchis voir un peu. Je ne serais pas là à vouloir arranger les choses avec toi si je voyais quelqu'un d'autre.

Arizona *En lui poussant l'épaule*: Putain Callie ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça !** Dit-elle en pleurant**

Callie: Je voulais que tu ressentes un peu ce que je ressens tous les jours.

Arizona: Calliope.. Je ne sais plus comment réparer.. **Répondit-elle en prenant la brune dans ses bras**

Callie *La serrant dans ses bras à son tour*: Je crois que nous sommes toutes les deux un peu perdues..

Arizona *Les larmes aux yeux*: Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

Callie *Se détachant des bras de la blonde*: Tu devrais rentrer chez toi..

Arizona *La suppliant*: Je veux rester avec toi ce soir.. Viens chez moi je t'en prie.. Je veux être dans tes bras comme avant..

Elles se dirigèrent chez Arizona et montèrent à l'étage en silence. Elles se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent sans prononcer un seul mot.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Je peux venir dans tes bras?

Callie hocha la tête pour donner son accord. La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la latine et mit son bras sur son ventre pour la tenir près d'elle.

Arizona: Je peux t'embrasser?

Callie: Pas encore..

Arizona *Déçue*: D'accord, ça attendra..

_"Il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion qui vous aurait changé la vie"._


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour vos reviews! Je tiens tout de même à préciser à "Patricia Kaas" que les filles sont jeunes adultes, donc légèrement gamines sur les bords. Vu leur niveau de langage, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les confondre avec des gamines de maternelle comme tu dis.  
Pour la réplique de "Top Chef" que tu qualifies d'inutile, je pensais qu'une note d'humour à travers toutes ces tensions était importante. Bisous !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nos deux amoureuses se réveillèrent vers 9h, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les parents de la blonde étaient parti tôt le matin pour travailler.  
La veille, la dispute des filles les avait reveillé mais ceux-ci ont jugés préférable de les laisser régler leurs problèmes entre elles.

Arizona *En gémissant*: Tu es reveillée?

Callie *La tête dans l'oreiller*: Mmh..

Arizona: Je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la tienne après moi.

Callie: Mmh..

Arizona se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau avant de se deshabiller. Elle entra et ferma presque aussitôt les yeux, réflechissant à son avenir avec Callie. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Callie entrer dans la salle de bain à son tour.  
Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Arizona *Surprise*: Callie? Qu'est-ce que tu..

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai un comportement carrément puéril avec toi ainsi qu'avec mon entourage et je suis désolé pour ça. Je vais avoir 20 ans, je crois qu'il est temps de grandir un peu dans ma tête si l'on espère avoir un avenir ensemble. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il faut pardonner à ceux qu'on aime pour avancer. Alors je te pardonne, Arizona. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé et j'aimerai repartir de zéro si t'es d'accord.

Arizona *Hésitante*: Je.. Non Callie. Ce n'est pas seulement à toi de t'excuser. J'étais en train d'y penser avant que tu viennes me tenir compagnie et j'admets également avoir fais des erreurs. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Repartons de zéro.

Callie: Sans faire les gamines en hurlant devant chez toi à 9h du soir?

Arizona *En se retournant vers Callie*: Sans tout ça.

Elles scéllèrent leur accord par un baiser.

Arizona *En quittant les lèvres de Callie*: Et tu me promets de ne rien me reprocher plus tard sur ce qui s'est passé avant?

Callie: Ecoute Arizona. On repart de "Zero", c'est à dire que ce qui s'est produit avant appartient au passé.

Arizona lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse.

Arizona: Je t'aime Calliope, vraiment.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se laver mutuellement.

_"C'est le fait que les gens essaient de ne pas changer qui n'est pas naturel. Le fait de s'accrocher à ce que les choses étaient au lieu de les laisser être ce qu'elles sont... Le fait de s'accrocher à de vieux souvenirs au lieu d'en créer de nouveaux.."._

* * *

Désolé, c'est un chapitre assez cours mais je voulais vous rassurer ! lol Bisous.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos reviews ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous.

* * *

Un mois et demi avait passé depuis leur fameuse réconciliation et la fin de l'année approchait.  
Les examens les plus importants commençaient le 21 Juin.  
Les deux filles décidèrent de réviser ensemble les derniers jours qu'il restait pour s'épauler et se rassurer. Ce diplôme, il fallait qu'elles l'obtiennent. Celui-ci était synonyme de passerelle vers la liberté, l'université, les soirées de folies etc..

Arizona: Calliope, comment on fait pour conjuguer l'impératif en espagnol?

Callie: Avec quel pronom?

Arizona: "Vosotros".

Callie: Avec "Vosotros": Tu prends le verbe à l'infinitif en mettant un "D" à la place du "R" final. Par exemple "Hablar - hablad" (Parler).

Arizona: C'est compliqué.. **Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son bureau**

Callie: Tu as de la chance d'avoir une copine mexicaine, je peux te donner des cours de langue quand tu le souhaites.

Arizona: J'adore ta langue. **Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin **Enfin l'espagnol quoi ! **Ajouta t-elle en rigolant quand elle vit Callie rougir **

Callie *En s'asseyant à côté de la blonde*: Et celle là tu ne l'aimes pas? **Dit-elle en lechant la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui ne tarda pas à entrouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser**

Arizona: Je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer..

Callie *En lui embrassant le cou*: Tes parents rentrent dans combien de temps?

Arizona: Une heure.. **Répondit-elle en profitant des sensations que lui procuraient les baisers de la brune**

Callie: Donc on peut..

Arizona *En se levant*: On doit réviser Callie.. Je ne suis pas du tout au point en espagnol.

Callie: Bien sûr que si ! Je n'arrête pas de t'interroger depuis deux semaines. *En attrapant la main de la blonde qui se tenait debout à ses côtés* Por favor mi amor.. **Dit-elle en clignant des yeux**

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Garde le contrôle Arizona, ne cède pas à ta manipulatrice de copine.

Callie *En lui frappant les fesses*: Je ne suis pas manipulatrice ! J'ai juste envie de sentir ta chaleur contre mon corps.

Arizona: Callie..

La blonde se jeta sur les lèvres de Callie et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. Sans rompre le baiser, elle s'allongea sur celle-ci et commença un rythme régulier avec ses hanches.

Callie: Arizona..** Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur le bas du dos de la blonde pour accentuer le frottement de ses hanches**

Elles se firent plaisir une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Après leur séance d'amour, elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, profitant du bonheur d'être ensemble.

Callie *Pensive*: Tu aimerais venir avec moi au Mexique un jour?

Arizona: En vacances? **Demanda t-elle en levant sa tête du biceps de la brune**

Callie: Oui. J'aimerai que tu connaisses ma famille de là bas. Mes cousins t'adoreraient. Et ça serait l'occasion d'être loin de tout, du lycée, des profs, de nos parents..

Arizona: J'aimerai beaucoup. Et on organisera notre mariage sur la plage à Cancun ! **Ajouta t-elle excitée**

Callie *Surprise*: Mariage?

Arizona: Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas te marier?

Callie: Bien sûr que si mais je n'avais jamais envisager de me marier avec une femme. C'est bizarre d'en parler.

Arizona: Commence à l'envisager car un jour je te ferais une super demande en mariage. **Dit-elle sérieusement**

Callie: J'accepterai seulement si je choisi la destination de notre lune de miel.

Arizona: Si tu choisis la destination, c'est moi qui choisi les prénoms pour nos futures enfants.

Callie: Des prénoms espagnols j'espère.

Arizona: Purement espagnols mi amor.

Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre encore quelque temps à imaginer leur vie future ensemble.

_"La plupart de nos fantasmes s'évanouissent à notre réveil.. Reléger au fin fond de notre cerveau... Mais parfois, nous croyons dur comme fer, que si nous essayons, nos rêves deviendront réalité"._


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour vos reviews, tellement ! ça me fait super plaisir, vous êtes géniaux ! Bisouuuuuuuus !

* * *

Les parents de la blonde rentrèrent enfin après une longue journée de travail.  
Ses parents travaillaient dans l'immobilier. Ils avaient très peu de temps pour Arizona, leur fille unique mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec sa jolie brune.  
Callie rentra chez elle dans les minutes qui suivirent leur retour évitant la mère d'Arizona à tout prix.  
Un malaise était resté entre elles depuis que la mère de la blonde avait inventé ce fameux mensonge sur elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et préférait fuir que de l'affronter une fois de plus.

A table chez les Robbins:

Mr Robbins: Au fait ma puce, as-tu commencé à regarder des universités qui pourraient te plaire pour la rentrée septembre?

Arizona: Oui, avec Callie on pensait aller à l'université "Chanza" en Californie du Sud. On prendra un appartement ensemble. En plus, c'est près de chez sa famille mexi..

Mme Robbins: Non. **Répondit-elle sèchement en la coupant**

Arizona: Pardon?

Mme Robbins: J'ai dis non. **Répéta t-elle**

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Pourquoi?

Mr Robbins: Barbara, ne recommence pas..

Mme Robbins: Cette après-midi, ma sœur m'a appelé. Elle m'a dit que sa fille lui avait présenté son petit ami. Aussitôt je me suis demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas comme toutes les autres filles de ton âge. Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ou raté dans ton éducation pour que tu sois anormale ?

Arizona: Pourquoi tu me reparles de ça? Je croyais que tu avais enfin accepté de me laisser vivre ma vie !

Mme Robbins: Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une passade, que tu étais un peu perdue avec toi-même et là tu me dis que vous allez vivre et étudier ensemble ! Tu ne peux pas être normale pour une fois dans ta vie?! **Dit-elle en insistant sur sa dernière phrase**

Arizona: C'est quoi ce renversement de situation? C'est toi qui n'est pas normale. Tu ne m'accepte pas, tu ne fais aucun effort pour. Tu fais la mère super ouverte devant les autres mais tu ne l'es pas du tout. Si c'était un choix, ne crois-tu pas que j'aurai choisi d'être hétérosexuelle? Être comme tout le monde, ne pas être jugée, être dans la norme comme tu dis?

Mme Robbins: Tu peux au moins essayer de sortir avec un garçon, ça ne te coûte rien !

Arizona: Si, ça me coûte ma relation avec Callie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie avec elle. J'ai failli la perdre plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, une partie de mon cœur mourrait quand elle était loin de moi. Donc, maintenant tu me lâches avec ça ou tu le regretteras plus tard, quand tu n'auras plus aucune nouvelle de moi.

Mr Robbins: Et ça ne sera pas la seule personne que tu perdras. Je ne supporte plus que tu juges notre fille. Je ne supporte plus ton égoïsme. Fous-lui la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mme Robbins resta bouche bée.

Mr Robbins: Tu veux de la salade mon ange? **Demanda t-il en s'adressant à sa fille**

Arizona: Oui, merci. **Répondit-elle en souriant**

Le repas prit fin dans le silence, Arizona monta dans sa chambre, surprise par la réaction de son père. Elle s'avait qu'il la soutenait, mais pas à ce point ! Elle téléphona à sa brune pour lui raconter le déroulement du repas, et surtout la réaction de son père.

Callie: Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne t'accepte toujours pas. Ça se voyait qu'elle faisait semblant.

Arizona: Je m'en doutais aussi mais mon père a été génial !

Callie: Oui, peut-être qu'il a réussit à la faire réagir et qu'elle te laissera enfin tranquille.

Arizona: Je croise les doigts.

Callie: Au fait, prête pour les premières épreuves lundi?

Arizona: Non, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir..

Callie: C'est seulement une impression bébé, dès que tu seras devant la feuille d'examen, toutes tes connaissances reviendront.

Arizona: T'es toute douce quand tu me rassures, j'adore.. **Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle**

Callie: Je suis toujours douce ! **Se défendit-elle**

Arizona: Seulement quand tu me rassures et quand nous sommes en train de..

Callie: En train de? **Demanda t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse**

Arizona: Euh.. Faire l'amour. **Dit-elle timidement**

Callie: Mais encore? **Insista t-elle**

Arizona: Quand tu m'embrasses dans le cou et que tu me murmures des mots d'amour en espagnol..

Callie *En fermant les yeux*: Mmh.. Ensuite?

Arizona: Quand tu remues tes hanches contre les miennes et que tu fermes les yeux tout en gardant la bouche ouverte.. **Ajouta t-elle en entrant dans son jeu**

Callie: Arizonaaaaaaa.. **Se plaignit-elle**

Arizona *En rigolant*: C'est toi qui a commencé !

Callie *En chuchotant*: J'ai envie de venir chez toi et de te retirer tes vêtements un par un.

_*Callie, à table !*_

Callie *En paniquant*: Mon Dieu je ne peux pas descendre maintenant..

Arizona: Penses à autre chose, je ne sais pas à ta grand mère !

Callie *En rigolant*: Mon envie est retombé d'un coup, merci.

Arizona *En souriant*: Pas de quoi. Bon appétit, je t'aime.

Callie: Je t'aime aussi.

_"Juste quand on pense avoir tout compris, l'univers nous prend par surprise, et on doit improviser. On trouve le bonheur dans des endroits inattendus. On retrouve notre chemin vers les choses qui comptent le plus. Oui, l'univers est très étrange. Parfois, il trouve le moyen de faire en sorte qu'on se retrouve exactement là où on doit être.."._


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour vos reviews! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Bisous !

* * *

Ce fameux lundi arriva bien vite. Chaque élève était angoissé à l'idée de passer ces examens. Les profs tentèrent de les rassurer au mieux au cours des dernières semaines, en leur affirmant que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais l'angoisse persistait toujours autant.  
Après avoir été chercher sa blonde, Callie se gara sur le parking du lycée. Arizona ne parlait pas, c'était son mécanisme de défense lorsqu'elle était stressée. Callie, au contraire, était un moulin à parole dans ce genre de situation. On pouvait dire qu'elle se complétaient dans un sens.

Callie *En éteignant le moteur*: Arizona, j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vent là.

Arizona *Pensive*: Hein?

Callie: Ce n'est pas en faisant la gueule que tu réussiras tes examens !

Arizona *En panique*: Au fait, pour former le futur en espagnol, on prend bien le verbe sans la terminaison + "aré" ou "iré" à la première personne?

Callie: Pour la centième fois, oui ! **Dit-elle agacée**

Arizona *En s'énervant*: C'est bon, c'est facile pour toi ! Tu parles couramment espagnol !

Callie *En sortant de la voiture*: Ecoute, on ne va pas se prendre la tête maintenant. **Annonça t-elle en claquant la porte du véhicule**

Arizona *En sortant de la voiture à son tour*: Calliope tu vas où? **Demanda t-elle, surprise par sa réaction**

Callie: Voir Mark. Toi tu n'as qu'à... *En réfléchissant* Relire tes cours, encore.

Callie verrouilla sa voiture et se dirigea dans la cour du lycée, où Mark et les autres attendaient.

Mark: Eh Callie ! Où est ta jolie blonde?

Callie: Je ne sais pas, là bas je suppose. **Dit-elle agacée**

Mark: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Callie: Elle angoisse à mort, ça me fatigue ! Elle me pose toujours les mêmes questions en espagnol alors qu'elle sait très bien la réponse. Des fois, je regrette d'être bilingue.. Au moins elle arrêterait avec ses questions..

Mark *En rigolant*: Tu ne diras pas ça devant l'exam d'espagnol ! *En reprenant son sérieux* Non mais sérieusement, comprends-la Callie, t'es son dictionnaire d'espagnol vivant, elle essaye seulement de se rassurer.

Callie: Je sais.. J'espère qu'on l'obtiendra tous ce putain de bac! Si seulement les épreuves étaient déjà terminées.. **Ajouta t-elle, ****désespérée**

La sonnerie retentit. Tous se dirigèrent vers les salles d'examens. La brune vit Arizona dans le couloir aux côtés de Teddy. Elles commencèrent à entrer dans la salle quand Callie attrapa le bras de la blonde.

Arizona *Sèchement*: Quoi?

Callie *Timidement*: Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou de "bonne chance"?

Arizona *En baissant la tête*: Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites..

Callie: Je suis désolé, c'est juste que ça m'agace de te voir autant angoissée alors que tu es clairement plus intelligente que la moitié du lycée. Tu vas réussir ces saloperies d'examens mi amor et après on s'enfuira toutes les deux sur la plage à Cancún, toi et moi. **Dit-elle en lui saisissant les hanches**

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Bonne chance. Je compte sur toi aussi Calliope. Cancún nous attend ! **Ajouta t-elle en ****souriant**

Elles se dirigèrent dans la salle, plus confiantes que jamais. Il ne suffisait plus que de croiser les doigts pour tomber sur un sujet abordable.

_"Quand quelque chose commence, on ne sait généralement pas comment ça va finir. On passe notre vie entière à s'inquiéter de l'avenir, à faire des projets pour l'avenir, à essayer de prédire l'avenir... Comme si savoir à l'avance pouvait amortir le choc. Mais l'avenir change constamment". _


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

Toutes les épreuves furent enfin terminées après une semaine d'angoisse. Les deux adolescentes pouvaient décompresser jusqu'aux résultats prévus le 5 Juillet. Si elles n'étaient pas admises et passaient aux rattrapages, elles s'étaient promis de s'entraîner et de s'encourager jusqu'à la fin.

Callie *En s'allongeant sur son lit*: Enfin terminé.. Je n'en pouvais plus ! **Dit-elle en s'étirant**

Arizona: Il ne nous reste plus qu'à stresser jusqu'aux résultats.. **Répondit-elle en se rongeant les ongles**

Callie *Agacée*: Non tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Arrête de te poser des tas de questions, maintenant c'est fait. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Arizona *En s'allongeant à côté de la brune*: Tu as raison.. *Après un moment de silence* Tu penses que je devrais m'inscrire à "Pôle emploi"?

Callie: Arizona !

Arizona *En souriant maladroitement*: Désolé. J'ai encore la pression des exam' tu comprends. En plus, j'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi quand je suis épuisée.

Callie *Sourire pervers*: J'ai une idée pour faire redescendre la pression.** Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur la blonde**

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Oh c'est pas vrai ! Callie, on sort de quatre heures d'examen, je suis fatiguée..

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: C'est moi qui fera le sale boulot..

Arizona *En repoussant la latine*: Non Callie, la seule chose que je souhaite faire là tout de suite c'est dormir !

Callie *Frustrée*: Oh la la ! T'es tout le temps crevée de toute façon ! **Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos**

Arizona: Ça y est, madame est en colère. On pourra le faire ce soir ! Je te rappelle que je me suis prise la tête avec ma mère pour qu'elle me laisse dormir chez toi.

Callie *En se retournant face à sa belle*: Mais moi j'ai envie maintenant.. En plus ma mère est dans le jardin donc on est tranquille.. **Dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur la blonde**

Arizona *En se tortillant sous la brune*: Calliope ! Bouges tes fesses ou je crie !

Callie *En lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille*: Tu veux que je te fasse crier? D'accord. Répondit-elle en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de son amoureuse

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la latine l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle suça sa langue, la mordilla, la maltraita tout en remuant lentement ses hanches contre les siennes, lorsque soudain.

**: Ma puce tu n'aurais pas la.. Calliope !

Callie *En retirant rapidement sa main de dessous le t-shirt d'Arizona*: Maman ! **Dit-elle tout en se levant**

Mme Torres: Désole de vous interrompre. Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas la boîte de pansements, je me suis coupé avec les ronces du jardin.

Callie *Gênée*: Je.. Si. *En se dirigeant vers son placard pour saisir la boîte* Tiens.

Mme Torres: Merci. Au fait, comment se sont passé les épreuves pour vous deux?

Callie: Maman pars ! C'est gênant.

Mme Torres: C'est bon Calliope, je sais que vous faites l'amour de temps en temps, il n'y a rien de mal. **Répondit-elle en s****ouriant**

Callie: Super. Maintenant au revoir.

Arizona *En souriant*: Non madame Torres, ce n'est pas de temps en temps, Callie a tout le temps envie, sans arrêt. C'est une vraie pile !

Callie *Rouge pivoine*: Mon Dieu Arizona tais-toi !

Mme Torres *En entrant dans le jeu de la blonde*: Alors Callie? Tu es trop fatiguée pour faire un footing avec moi mais tu es au top de ta forme quand il s'agit de faire l'amour à ta copine?

Callie: Maman sors où j'saute par la fenêtre !

Sa mère sortit de la pièce en rigolant. Elle aimait taquiner sa fille. Elles étaient très complices depuis la plus tendre enfance de Callie et leur complicité n'avait cessé de croître avec le temps.  
Arizona était toujours sur le lit et regardait Callie reprendre ses esprits en souriant.

Callie: Range ton petit sourire victorieux, tu vas me le payer ! **Dit-elle en sautant sur le lit pour maîtriser la blonde**

Arizona *En levant les poings*: J'ai eu ma petite revanche ! Yay !

Callie: Puisque c'est ça, on ne fera plus l'amour jusqu'aux résultats du bac. **Annonça t-elle sans réfléchir**

Arizona: Tu ne résisteras jamais.

Callie: On parie?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Alors là oui ! Un million de dollars même !

Callie: C'est parti.

La brune savait qu'elle aurait du mal à résister mais il le fallait. Arizona méritait bien une petite punition à son tour.

_"Peut-être qu'on aime la douleur. Peut-être qu'on est fait comme ça. Parce que sans elle, je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'on ne se sentirait pas vivant. On peut se demander : Pourquoi on continue à se taper la tête contre les murs ? Parce que ça fait tellement de bien quand on arrête"._  



	21. Chapter 21

Désolé pour l'attente. Ce chapitre frôle les 2000 mots, rien que pour me faire pardonner lol! Merci pour vos reviews! Bisous !

* * *

Peu de temps après leur conversation, la mère de la latine les appela pour dîner.  
Ce soir, la blonde allait goûter aux origines de sa belle: la cuisine mexicaine.  
En entrée, elle eut droit à du guacamole à consommer avec des chips/totopos, c'est-à-dire des avocats écrasés mélangés à de l'oignon haché et des tomates en petits cubes qu'elle trouva succulent.  
En plat principal, elle goûta aux fameuses "tostadas" que sa brune avait préparé le matin même. Celles-ci se présentaient comme des crêpes, et étaient composées de poulet, de tomates en tranches, de purée de haricots et de sauce "chile" plus ou moins épicée.  
Et enfin en dessert, elle eut la chance de déguster le célèbre "gâteau aux trois laits" (pastel de tres leches) composé de différents laits concentrés.  
Tout au long du dîner, la mère de la latine leur posait des questions sur les épreuves qu'elles venaient de terminer ainsi que sur la cuisine que la blonde découvrait.

Mme Torres: Ça te plait?

Arizona: C'est délicieux madame Torres.

Mme Torres *En souriant*: Appelle-moi "Suegrita". "Madame" c'est pour les vieux. **Ajouta t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: "Suegrita"?

Callie *En rougissant*: ça veut dire belle-mère.

Arizona *Surprise*: Oh! Et bien.. Oui bien sûr.

Callie *En changeant de sujet*: Avec Arizona, on pensait aller voir abuelita (*Mamie) à Cancún après les résultats. Je vais donner des cours d'espagnol à partir de demain à des élèves de seconde en difficultés pour financer le trajet. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Mme Torres: Tu penses obtenir assez d'argent en deux semaines?

Callie: Si mes calculs sont corrects, je devrais obtenir 250 dollars pour les cours. J'ai revendu les billets pour Disneyland après notre dispute donc ça nous fait 120 dollars en plus. Plus l'argent de l'anniversaire d'Arizona que ses parents lui ont offert: 200 dollars. Ça nous fait un total de 570 dollars. Le billet d'avion pour une personne coûte 235 dollars. Donc nous avons largement assez. Abuelita viendra nous chercher à l'aéroport de Quintana Roo.

Mme Torres: Ceci me semble une bonne idée. Vous allez rester combien de temps chez abuelita?

Arizona: Callie pensait rester trois semaines.

Mme Torres *En s'adressant à Callie*: C'est formidable. Tu pourras prendre le temps de présenter Arizona à toute la famille ! **Annonça t-elle en souriant**

Callie *Rêveuse*: J'ai hâte..

Mme Torres *En souriant*: Mais attention Arizona, les cousins de Calliope vont tous tomber amoureux de toi, belle comme tu es.

Callie: Personne ne touchera à ma princesse. **Répondit-elle en embrassant la blonde sur la joue**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Sauf toi.

Callie *Gênée*: Euh.. Ouais.. **Dit-elle en baissant la tête**

Elles finirent leur délicieux (et très calorique) dessert, discutant de leur voyage qui approchait à grands pas.  
Après avoir débarrassé, les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent à l'étage pour se préparer à dormir.  
Elles enfilèrent leur pyjama et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Arizona était à moitié allongée sur la brune. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. La tête de la blonde était posée sur l'épaule de la latine.  
Elle glissa sa main sous le pyjama de Callie et frotta délicatement ses doigts sur ses mamelons tandis que la brune elle, tentait de garder son calme pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. _Le pari, le pari.. _**Se dit-elle. **

Callie *En fermant les yeux*: Arizona..

Arizona: C'est marrant comme ils se durcissent quand je les touche.

Callie *En bégayant*: Oui.. C'est très.. ..Marrant.

La blonde tenta de lui remonter son haut de pyjama quand celle-ci la stoppa.

Arizona: Quoi?

Callie: Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure?

Arizona: Que tu allais donner des cours d'espagnol à des élèves de seconde?

Callie: Non, pas ça.

Arizona: Le pari? Tu comptes sérieusement le respecter? **Demanda t-elle en faisant les gros yeux**

Callie: Bien sûr.

Arizona: Très bien. **Dit-elle en tournant le dos à la latine**

Callie *En lui embrassant l'épaule*: Ne fais pas la tête, c'est toi qui dit que j'avais toujours envie..

Arizona *En se retournant face à la brune*: Mais c'était pour te taquiner.. Callie.. S'il-te-plait.. **Dit-elle en la suppliant**

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Je sais que tu veux gagner, je le vois dans tes petits yeux bleus..

Arizona *En mordant sa lèvre inférieure*: J'avoue.

Callie *En rigolant*: Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

Arizona: Je t'aime aussi. Et merci pour ce repas, c'était vraiment bon. **Annonça t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

Callie: Merci à toi d'être venue. Je suis contente de partager certains aspects de mon pays avec toi. **Répondit-elle en resserrant leur étreinte**

Elles s'endormirent aux alentours de 22h. Le lendemain, Callie devait se lever tôt pour donner ses cours d'espagnol. Elle devait en plus se rendre directement chez les élèves concernés.

* * *

7h00, le réveil retentit dans toute la pièce, ce qui réveilla nos deux amoureuses. Callie était sur le rebord du lit, prête à tomber tandis qu'Arizona était en position "étoile de mer" et prenait toute la place, ainsi que toute la couverture.

Arizona *En grognant*: Mmhh.. Callie le réveil..

Callie: Éteins-le, il est de ton..

***BOUM***

Arizona *En levant la tête de l'oreiller*: Callie? Tu es tombé?

Callie *En se frottant le front*: A ton avis !

Arizona: T'énerves pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Callie: Bien sûr que si ! Tu prends toute la place dans le lit ! Et tu voles toute la couverture !

Arizona: Et toi tu me touches tout le temps avec tes pieds gelés !

Callie *En se rallongeant*: Peu importe, j'suis crevée. Il me faut un café. Tu peux descendre allumer la cafetière?

Arizona *En lui embrassant le cou*: Je connais un truc qui marche mieux que le café pour bien démarrer la journée. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Callie *En se levant*: Oublie-ça, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Arizona: C'est bon, tu dormiras mieux cette nuit ! Si tu veux je rentre chez moi ce soir.

Callie: Non tu peux rester mais tu dormiras par terre. **Répondit-elle en quittant la chambre**

Arizona *Ironiquement*: Compte là dessus.

Callie bu son café et ses croissants puis partit se laver dans sa salle de bain personnelle en passant devant la blonde qui s'était rendormi.  
Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, Callie s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux avant de les lisser. Un petit coup de maquillage plus tard, elle était prête à partir.  
Elle s'approcha du lit où la blonde dormait toujours et l'embrassa sur la bouche comme dans blanche neige.

Arizona *En ouvrant doucement les yeux*: Mmh.. Tu pars déjà?

Callie: Oui, je dois donner un cours à 8h30. Rendors-toi, je rentre pour 10h.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'attraper ses clefs, son sac et de partir chez Lola, une élève de seconde.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes de trajet et la voilà enfin arrivée devant chez Lola.  
Callie ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire.  
Elle espérait tomber sur une timide qui ne lui prendrait pas la tête dès le matin.  
Elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendit une réponse.

**: Bonjour, je suis Lola. **Annonça t-elle en souriant**

Callie: Enchantée, moi c'est Callie. **Dit-elle en lui tendant la main**

Lola était une jeune brune aux yeux verts. Elle mesurait aux alentours d'1m60 et était plutôt mince. Sa peau était mate mais un peu moins que la latine.

Lola: Alors c'est toi qui va me donner des cours? J'ai de la chance !

Callie *En rougissant*: C'est bien moi! Et merci. **Répondit-elle en entrant chez elle**

La latine se présenta à ses parents avant de monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de la jeune brune.

Callie *En observant les lieux*: J'aime beaucoup le décor.

Lola: Oui, c'est plutôt jolie. Comme toi. **Ajouta t-elle en souriant**

Callie *En ignorant son compliment*: On commence?

Lola: Allons-y.

Les deux brunes se concentrèrent sur les cours. Au bout d'une heure d'apprentissage, Callie et Lola parlaient de tout sauf l'espagnol. Elles riaient comme de vieilles amies qui venaient de se retrouver.

Lola *En fixant ses lèvres*: J'adore ton sourire.

Callie *En souriant de plus belle*: Merci.

Lola *En s'approchant du visage de la latine*: Je peux..

Callie *En se levant*: Non ! Je.. Désolé mais c'est non.

Lola: Tu n'es pas de ce bord, c'est ça?

Callie: Si, mais j'ai déjà une copine.

Lola: Et?

Callie: Et je l'aime. *En regardant sa montre* Je devrais y aller. J'espère que ce cours t'a aidé. A demain. **Dit-elle en quittant la chambre**

Les parents de Lola payèrent Callie et celle-ci s'en alla aussitôt, pressée de retrouver sa belle.  
Sur le trajet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lola. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y retourner le lendemain et risquer un baiser volé de sa part ou ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds et perdre de l'argent pour le voyage à Cancún.  
Arrivée devant chez elle, elle passa la porte et monta les escaliers trois par trois.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit que la blonde dormait toujours. Elle ne pouvait voir que sa chevelure dorée puisque celle-ci dormait sur le ventre. Elle posa son sac bandoulière et ses clefs sur son bureau puis s'allongea sur le dos d'Arizona, retira les cheveux qui recouvrait son cou et l'embrassa.

Callie: Réveilles-toi ma princesse. **Murmura t-elle**

Arizona *En levant la tête de l'oreiller*: Tu es déjà rentrée?

Callie *Hésitante*: Oui.. Euh, je suis partie un peu avant l'heure.

Arizona *En replongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller*: Mmh.. D'accord..

Callie *En glissant sa main sous le corps de la blonde vers son bas ventre*: J'ai envie de toi.

Arizona *En lui tenant le bras*: Mmh.. Attend..

Callie *En forçant son bras*: Non j'attend pas..

Arizona *En se retournant*: Callie arrête! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Callie *En s'allongeant à côté de la blonde*: Rien.

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Ne m'obliges pas à répéter Calliope.

Callie *Hésitante*: C'est rien.. C'est.. C'est Lola.

Arizona: Lola? C'est qui Lola?

Callie: La fille à qui je viens de donner mes cours d'espagnol.

Arizona *En paniquant*: Tu ne lui as pas vraiment donné? T'as couché avec elle c'est ça?

Callie *En lui caressant la joue*: Arizona, calme-toi c'est pas ça.

Arizona *En retirant la main de Callie de sa joue*: C'est quoi alors?

Callie: C'est rien je t'assure.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Accouche Callie, merde !

Callie: Arrête de t'énerver bébé..

Arizona: J'arrêterai de m'énerver quand t'arrêteras de tourner autour du pot !

Callie: Elle a voulu m'embrasser.

Arizona: Elle t'a embrassé?

Callie: Non, je l'ai repoussé.

Arizona: Elle habite où?

Callie: Nulle part, tu n'iras pas la voir.

Arizona *En retroussant ses manches*: Laisse-moi lui dire à qui tu appartiens.

Callie: Non! Montre-moi plutôt à MOI à qui j'appartiens. **Dit-elle d'un sourire pervers**

Arizona *En retirant aussitôt son haut laissant apparaître sa poitrine nue*: Tu m'appartiens à moi Calliope Torres, à MOI. **Annonça t-elle en embrassant sauvagement la latine**

Elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre pendant plus d'une heure. La mère de Callie étant partie travailler, elles étaient sûres de ne pas être interrompues.  
Elles se reposèrent collées l'une contre l'autre, brillante de sueur.

Arizona: C'était.. Incroyable..

Callie: J'ai perdu mon pari.

Arizona *En levant les poings*: Mais oui ! J'ai gagné ! Yay !

Callie: Ça valait le coût. Tu m'as épuisé. **Ajouta t-elle en rigolant**

_"Il y a un jeu de cours de récré auquel jouent les enfants: La barbichette. Et pour gagner, vous devez tenir le plus longtemps possible, ou au moins plus longtemps que l'autre. Le jeu ne s'arrête pas avant que quelqu'un ne dise stop ou abandonne"._


	22. Chapter 22

Merci pour vos reviews ! Bisous.

* * *

La journée se déroula rapidement pour les deux jeunes femmes. Après s'être rendues dans plusieurs agences de voyages afin de comparer les prix des billets, elles décidèrent de rendre visite à leurs amis respectifs, chacune de leur côté pour une fois.

POV de Callie:

Mark: Callie! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la fin des épreuves! Comment ça va ?

- Depuis la fin des épreuves, c'est à dire trois jours. **Dis-je en rigolant **Je vais bien et toi?

Mark: Tu me manques déjà. Depuis que tu es avec Arizona, on ne te voit plus beaucoup..

- Mark, c'est ma copine, c'est normal que je passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec toi.

Mark: Ce n'est pas une reproche Callie, ne t'enflamme pas. **Annonça t-il en me prenant dans ses bras**

- Tu me manques aussi. Après notre voyage à Cancún, je te promets de passer plus de temps avec toi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur vie, de leurs projets pour l'université et autre.

POV d'Arizona:

Je suis vraiment contente de retrouver Teddy, même si les choses ont clairement changées depuis qu'elle m'a rejeté la première fois.

- Teddy!

Teddy: Te voilà enfin! Comment va notre amoureuse? **Dit-elle en me faisant la bise**

- Très bien, je suis plus heureuse que jamais. **Répondis-je en souriant**

Teddy: Votre relation est vraiment parfaite, ça fait rêver..

- Nous avons des hauts et des bas comme tous les couples. Mais le plus important, c'est la communication. Dès que tu as un problème, n'attends pas, règle le dès que tu peux.

Elles continuèrent elles aussi à parler de leur vie, des vieux potins du lycée jusqu'aux alentours de 18h00...  
Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent enfin après une journée séparées. Elles se racontèrent leur après midi, dînèrent pour la deuxième fois aux côtés de madame Torres et se couchèrent avant d'entamer une longue journée le lendemain.

* * *

25 Juin, 7h45:

Le réveil hurla pour la troisième fois consécutive. Callie et Arizona, réveillées depuis 7h00, ne cessaient d'hurler, elles aussi.

Arizona: Tu peux te rendormir, tu n'iras pas !

Callie: Arizona, je me suis engagé à lui donner des cours à cette fille pendant deux semaines. Je ne peux pas tout annuler à cause de ton manque de confiance en moi. **Dit-elle en enfilant son jean**

Arizona: C'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance ! Si tu y retournes, elle pensera forcément qu'elle a une chance avec toi.

Callie: N'importe quoi, elle ne m'intéresse pas cette fille ! **Ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes**

Arizona *En s'agrippant dans le dos de la brune*: Si tu y vas, je viens avec toi. **Annonça t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Callie *En se levant*: Arizona, c'est hors de question.

Arizona était agrippée dans le dos de Callie, tel un petit singe.

Callie: Arizona tu m'étrangles !

Arizona: Je peux venir?

Callie: D'accord, mais habilles-toi. On va déjà avoir l'air bête en arrivant toutes les deux, n'en rajoute pas en te pointant en pyjama.

Arizona *En lâchant Callie*: D'accord, mais tu restes là le temps que je m'habille. Je sais que tu vas t'enfuir sinon.

Callie *En rigolant*: Dépêches-toi.

Sa petite-amie la connaissait définitivement par cœur.

Enfin prêtes, elles partirent donc pour se rendre chez Lola qui devait sûrement attendre Callie depuis dix minutes au moins.

Callie: Je te préviens, aucune réflexion, aucune allusion morbide ou autre.

Arizona *Faussement outrée*: Callie, je ne suis pas comme ça !

Callie *En rigolant*: Si seulement tu ne l'étais pas..

Elles descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent jusque la porte d'entrée.

Arizona *En observant les alentours*: C'est une bourge cette fille.

Callie *En posant son index sur ses lèvres*: Chut!

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître la jolie brune de la veille.

Lola: Bonjour Callie, je.. Hey, bonjour?

Callie: Bonjour Lola, je te présente.. Ma.. Mon assistante !

Arizona *En regardant Callie du coin de l'oeil*: Enchantée Lola. **Dit-elle en lui serrant la main**

Lola: Moi de même. Je ne savais pas que Callie avait une assistante. **Répondit-elle d'une mine un peu déçue**

Callie *En cherchant ses mots*: Si, elle.. Euh.. Elle m'aide à être plus productive..

Elles entrèrent et montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de la jeune fille, comme la veille. Lola était un peu perturbée à l'idée de se retrouver avec Callie et son assistante qui était clairement sa petite-amie, vu les regards qu'elles se lançaient.

Lola *En s'adressant à Callie*: Par quoi commençons nous?

Callie: Par les pronoms possessifs. **Dit-elle en regardant Arizona pour la provoquer**

Arizona: Et pourquoi pas par la traduction d'expressions? Je ne sais pas, "Plus sur le marché" par exemple. **Ajouta t-elle en regardant la brune à son tour**

Lola: Je ne sais pas, c'est comme vous voulez.

Elle optèrent pour l'idée d'Arizona. Tout au long du cours, elle ne cessèrent de s'envoyer des messages codés à travers leurs expressions.  
Après une heure et demi de cours, Callie jugea qu'il était temps de partir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de sa belle.

Callie *En démarrant le moteur*: Tu sais d'ores et déjà que tu me dois une faveur pour t'avoir laissé m'accompagner?

Arizona: Tu peux déjà bannir toute sorte de strip-tease.

Callie *En souriant*: Ça m'aurait bien plu mais ce n'est pas ça.

Arizona comprit tout de suite grâce à son sourire à quoi la brune se referait.

Arizona: Quoi? Non! Je t'ai dis non un million de fois, et ça restera toujours non.

Callie: Mais pourquoi? C'est comme le faire chez moi!

Arizona: Sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture et dans ton lit c'est pas la même chose !

Callie *Regard triste*: Fais le pour moi.

Arizona: Callie.. On a tellement de chance qu'on va se faire obligatoirement prendre par quelqu'un.

Callie *En souriant*: Je connais un coin tranquille où personne ne passe..

Arizona: Tu as vraiment énormément de chance de m'avoir Calliope tu sais?

Callie *En rigolant*: Ah oui?

Arizona: Oui ! Car je cède tout le temps à tout pour toi. Surtout quand tu me fais ce regard là..

Callie *Heureuse*: C'est oui alors?

Arizona *En souriant*: J'espère que ton coin est vraiment tranquille.

Callie: Il l'est. Gracias mi princesa. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue**

Callie prit l'autoroute et roula une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elles arrivèrent enfin à destination, à quelques mètres d'un bois.

Arizona *Paniquée*: Dans les bois t'es sérieuse?

Callie *En détachant sa ceinture*: Tu voulais un coin tranquille non? **Demanda t-elle en descendant de la voiture**

Arizona: Un bois c'est trop tranquille Callie. **Lui annonça t-elle quand la brune lui ouvrit sa portière**

Callie *En lui embrassant le dos de sa main*: Veuillez descendre Cendrillon.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux à l'arrière du véhicule. Callie se trouvait au dessus de la blonde. Celle-ci parlait mais ne reçu aucune réponse de la part de la brune.

Arizona *Allongée sur la banquette*: Callie tu m'écoutes ou quoi?

Callie *En retirant son t-shirt*: Non.** Annonça t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou**

Arizona: Verrouilles les portières au moins.

Callie *En stoppant tout mouvement*: Encore un mot et je te préviens, je t'abandonne dans les bois. **Dit-elle en appuyant sur l'un des boutons du tableau de bord qui verrouilla les portières**

Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde, dégustant son goût fraise habituel.  
Arizona tenta d'oublier toutes ses peurs et se lança corps et âme dans leurs activités. Elle retira son haut pour être à égalité avec la brune.  
Callie l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, puis descendit peu à peu vers sa poitrine toujours couverte par ses sous-vêtements en dentelle bleu profond. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et s'attaqua directement à son mamelon gauche qu'elle suça délicatement.  
Arizona fut tiré de ce moment riche en émotion par un bruit qui capta son attention.

Arizona *Paniquée*: Callie.. **Dit-elle en tapotant l'arrière de la tête de la brune**

Callie *Concentrée dans ses mouvements*: Mmh..

Arizona *Paniquée*: Calliope arrête j'ai entendu un bruit.

Callie n'écouta même pas la blonde et continua ses mouvements, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle arriva sous son nombril, gratta délicatement son bas ventre avec ses dents. Elle savait que ceci mettrait la blonde dans tous ses états.  
Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'eut aucun effet sur la blonde.

Callie *En déboutonnant le jean de sa belle*: Mi amor.. Estás conmigo..? (Mon amour, t'es avec moi?)

Arizona *En murmurant*: Callie, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un autour de la voiture..

Callie *En se relevant*: Mais c'est pas vrai, tu recommences !

Arizona *Affolée*: Mais j'ai vu une ombre !

Callie: Tu vas bientôt voir l'ombre de ma main arriver sur tes fesses si tu..

***BOUM***

Callie *Paniquée*: Merde c'était quoi ça?

***BOUM***

Arizona: Tu vois je te l'avais dis !

Elles virent des hommes autour de la voiture qui riaient comme des hyènes enragées. Leur visage paraissait fondu, leurs yeux n'étaient pas symétriques bref, ils ressemblaient plus à des monstres qu'à des humains. Était-ce des masques? Elles l'espéraient !  
Ils s'amusaient à remuer la voiture tout en riant avec exagération.

Callie *En sautant sur le siège avant*: C'est quoi ces cinglés ! **Cria t-elle en démarrant le moteur**

Arizona: Callie roule! Il a un marteau !

Callie accéléra à toute vitesse en faisant crisser les pneus.  
Arizona reprit sa place à l'avant, aux côtés de la brune encore choquée par les événements.  
Elles se regardèrent enfin et dirent à l'unisson:

- Plus jamais.

_"Le corps ne fait pas la différence entre la nervosité et l'excitation, la panique et le doute, le début et la fin. Le corps vous dit seulement de partir. Parfois vous l'ignorez, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Mais parfois vous l'écoutez, vous êtes censé faire confiance à votre instinct, non ? Quand votre corps vous dit de fuir... Fuyez"._


End file.
